


Подарок с розовым бантом на шее

by silver_river



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_river/pseuds/silver_river
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если семейная жизнь скучная и неинтересная, ее всегда можно разнообразить. Главное, проявить немного фантазии и выбрать правильный подарок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подарок с розовым бантом на шее

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ББ-реверс на арт Amoore.

Часы на стене показывали уже половину седьмого вечера, когда Дженсен наконец оторвался от кипы бумаг на столе и потер ломящие от усталости плечи. На экране ноутбука подмигивали ядовитой зеленью светящиеся завитки спящего режима, а кнопка автоответчика то и дело вспыхивала красным, исправно докладывая о пропущенных звонках. Черт. Кажется, он просто умрет на этой работе. Впрочем, намечавшаяся крупная сделка того стоила. Дженсен со вздохом отшвырнул пачку факсимильных сообщений от Криса в опустевший бювар и решительно нажал кнопку коммуникатора.  
\- Кофе. Сейчас.  
Раздавшийся в ответ издевательский смешок неприятно проехался по и так напряженным нервам.  
\- Уже несу, дорогой. Надеюсь, виски ты способен найти самостоятельно.  
\- Никакого виски, Данниль, - поморщился Дженсен и легонько погладил раскалывающийся от боли затылок. – И, будь добра, не переусердствуй со сливками.  
Данниль хихикнула и оборвала связь, напоследок пробормотав что-то о нехватке белка в организме Дженсена и посетовав на его излишнюю нервозность. Стерва. В любое другое время он бы с удовольствием отчитал распоясавшуюся Данниль и непременно просветил ее насчет негласных, само собой разумеющихся правил субординации. Не факт, конечно, что подобная отповедь хоть как-то повлияла бы на его не в меру активную секретаршу, да и Данниль, сколько он себя помнил, всегда относилась к редким выговорам с вопиющим легкомыслием. Только вот сбрасывать со счетов ее способность первоклассно промывать ему мозги тоже не следовало. И ссоры с ней были чреваты не слишком приятными последствиями. Со времен их первого знакомства, еще в колледже, Данниль взяла на себя почетную миссию его личной жилетки, в которую всегда можно поплакаться без опасения быть осмеянным или непонятым. Наверное, всему виной был довольно-таки твердый характер Данниль и философское отношение ко всякого рода неурядицам, частенько случавшимся в его жизни.  
Сотовый разразился противной дребезжащей трелью, и Дженсен, вздохнув, нажал кнопку приема вызова.  
\- Босс? Босс? – будь Крис рядом, Дженсен, не задумываясь ни на минуту, стукнул бы его по башке увесистым пресс-папье. И в самом деле, зачем же так орать? – Дженсен? Морган согласился продать четверть акций.  
\- И что? – наверное, все же стоило последовать совету Данниль и достать припрятанную в глубинах мини-бара бутылку «Талламор Дью». Только глоток крепкого виски был способен прогнать плавающие перед глазами круги. К тому же выдержать вопли собственного менеджера можно было только в состоянии полного алкогольного опьянения. – Я же говорил тебе дожать его, чтобы чертов мудак согласился на половину. Или тебе провести ликбез на тему того, как общаться с несговорчивыми клиентами?  
\- Не кипятись, - радостно проорал Крис. – Мои ребята нарыли на Моргана неплохой компромат. Левые поставки, уклон от оплаты налогов, откат - все дела. Просто ты ведь сказал звонить тебе с ежедневными отчетами.  
Дженсен потер переносицу и вздохнул:  
\- Где ты сейчас?  
Крис хохотнул, тут же, впрочем, ругнувшись сквозь зубы:  
\- Да куда же ты прешь, козел?  
\- Крис?  
\- Стейт, - коротко отозвался Крис и добавил, не скрывая оттенка ехидцы в голосе. - Не все же такие трудоголики, как ты, Эклз. Рабочий день окончен, и меня ждут дела поважнее. Да и тебе не мешало бы двигать домой. Пятница как-никак.  
Зажав трубку между ухом и плечом, Дженсен поднялся и направился к бару, в котором заманчиво поблескивали пузатыми боками многочисленные бутылки с выпивкой.  
\- Я хотел предложить тебе встретиться где-нибудь. Может быть, в «Роялз». Да и тот итальянский ресторанчик тоже сгодится. Поболтали бы…  
\- Данниль больше не справляется со своими обязанностями? – притворно удивившись, хмыкнул Крис. – Поверь, приятель, у меня есть занятия поинтереснее, чем поедание всех этих крем-супов из креветок и выслушивание твоего нытья. Да и ты, когда выпьешь лишнего, становишься ужасным занудой.  
Дженсен задохнулся от возмущения.  
\- Что?  
\- Мой тебе совет, Эклз, - добавил Крис уже гораздо тише. – Шуруй-ка ты домой, к Джареду. Закажи где-нибудь, точно не в своем чертовом «Роялз», нормальную еду и потрахайся всласть. Глядишь, и все утрясется.  
\- Да пошел ты! – от злости у Дженсена подрагивали кончики пальцев.  
\- Пока, - загоготал Крис и отключился.  
\- Ублюдок! – прошипел Дженсен, с минуту пялясь на дисплей телефона, а затем, отшвырнув трубку на стоявший неподалеку кожаный диван, принялся перебирать ровный ряд бутылок.  
\- А ты, я вижу, времени даром не теряешь, - поцокала языком Данниль, появляясь на пороге ровно в тот самый момент, когда Дженсен был готов расколотить к чертям все бутылки – виски на полке так и не обнаружился. Хотя удивляться тут было особо нечему, учитывая то, сколько времени Дженсен проводил в офисе, по уши погрязнув в документации, связанной с покупкой компании Моргана. Сколько вечеров просиживал, пытаясь вывести нечистого на руку владельца «Морган Корпорэйшн» на чистую воду. В общем, совсем неудивительно, что вместе со сгоревшими нервными клетками потихоньку улетучивались и запасы алкоголя.  
\- Не могла бы ты сделать мне одолжение и заткнуться? – убийственно вежливо осведомился Дженсен, со вздохом падая на диван.  
\- Я-то могу, - засмеялась Данниль, вручая ему чашку идеального во всех отношениях кофе, - только вот какой смысл? Ты платишь мне вдвое больше положенного вовсе не затем, чтобы я молчала.  
Данниль уселась на диван и с видимым облегчением сбросила свои дорогущие итальянские туфли вопиюще-невообразимого оттенка.  
\- Кстати, ты должен мне выпивку, дружок. Галлон скотча, не меньше. Хотя я вполне согласна и на вермут.  
Дженсен поморщился, делая большой глоток приготовленного Данниль кофе. Язык защипало от терпкости, а слизистая мгновенно онемела.  
\- Это еще за что?  
\- За то, - охотно ответила Данниль, - что сегодня, как ты помнишь, мы собирались пройтись по магазинам.  
Дженсен запрокинул голову на диванную спинку и застонал.  
\- Нет.  
\- Отказы не принимаются, дорогуша, - доверительно сообщила Данниль и едва ли не зажмурилась от удовольствия. – Ты ведь не собираешься заниматься покупкой подарка в последний момент? К тому же нам нужно тщательно спланировать вечер.  
\- «Нам»? – Дженсен нахмурился.  
\- Именно нам, - не обращая внимания на явное недовольство жертвы мозгового штурма, заявила Данниль. - Задать, так сказать, основной тон. Что-нибудь нетривиальное, но в то же время и не слишком экстремальное, понимаешь? Что толку даже от самого распрекраснейшего подарка, если твой Джаред загнется от скуки спустя час после начала свидания. А это будет именно оно, и не спорь.  
Вскинувшийся было Дженсен внезапно как-то сник и насупился.  
\- Не вижу смысла во всей этой затее, - вздохнул он. - Джаред в Рокфорде. Выставляет в очередной галерее свою мазню. И плевать он хотел на наши с тобой планы. Я даже не уверен, вернется ли он к вечеру воскресенья.  
\- Мазню? – возмутилась Данниль. – Во-первых, то, что он рисует, - образец одного из наимоднейших течений в современной живописи, Дженсен! Называется «кубизм», если тебя вдруг угораздило запамятовать. А во-вторых, я уверена, он будет очень рад сюрпризу.  
\- Знаешь, вообще-то мне больше нравится традиционное, классическое искусство, - немного ворчливо отозвался Дженсен. - Согласись, не слишком приятно, когда твой муж презентует тебе на годовщину картину с восьмиугольной фиолетовой хреновиной. Да еще и заявляет, что это твой портрет.  
\- Художники видят мир совсем не так, как мы с тобой, Дженсен. И тогда ты мог хотя бы попытаться сделать вид, что тебе понравился его подарок, а не корчить такие гримасы, словно мучился несварением желудка.  
Дженсен лишь махнул рукой.  
\- Тебе не понять.  
\- Конечно же, мне не понять, - засмеялась Данниль, вновь натягивая туфли, и поднялась с дивана. Выражение ее лица лучше всяких слов говорило о том, что она не успокоится, пока не добьется своего. А именно– не протащит Дженсена по всем мало-мальски стоящим магазинам «Великолепной мили».  
\- Ты ведь не отстанешь? – безнадежно поинтересовался Дженсен, со вздохом переводя взгляд на часы.  
\- И не мечтай, - припечатала она и прошествовала к двери. – Встречаемся внизу на стоянке через пятнадцать минут. И, Дженсен – если ты опоздаешь хотя бы на секунду, я тебя удавлю.

Если Дженсен когда-нибудь и представлял себе ад, то он вовсе не рассчитывал на то, что пресловутое пекло окажется именно таким. Отблески вечернего города – мерцание фонарей и отсвет фар проезжающих машин – чертили на подсвеченных изнутри витринах длинные сверкающие мазки. От обилия красок, звона колокольчиков над входными дверями антикварных лавок и безжизненно-механических улыбок продавцов-консультантов, нещадно болела голова. А сам Дженсен только жалобно постанывал, стоило Данниль взвизгнуть, завидев на полке одного из магазинчиков что-нибудь интересное.  
\- Никаких ювелирных украшений, - строго заявил Дженсен еще в тот момент, когда они только подъезжали к самому дорогому торговому кварталу Чикаго. – И раз уж ты решила все спланировать заранее, то, пожалуйста, заруби себе на носу - никакой ванны с шампанским и уж точно никаких розовых лепестков, рассыпанных по постели.  
Данниль весело фыркнула и достала из сумочки довольно увесистый кожаный блокнот.  
\- И в мыслях не было, дорогой. К тому же это жуть как пошло и совсем не актуально. Правда, на твоем месте я бы не сбрасывала со счетов ювелирный салон, - добавила она, раскрывая испещренную неровными схемами страницу блокнота и принимаясь что-то яростно строчить. – Нет лучшего подарка для любимого мужчины, чем красивые запонки.  
Дженсен расхохотался:  
\- Угу, они просто-таки идеально сочетаются с мешковатыми свитерами и клетчатыми рубашками навыпуск.  
Данниль недовольно поджала губы и демонстративно отвернулась к окну.  
Последующие два часа, проведенные в поисках того самого идеального подарка, были сравнимы разве что с некоей изощренной пыткой. Намертво вцепившаяся в его локоть Данниль без устали таскала его от одного магазинчика к другому и, не умолкая ни на минуту, трещала о своих планах относительно намечавшегося «свидания».  
\- Ресторан – это, конечно, здорово. Этикет, традиции – прямо все, как ты любишь, Дженсен – только сомневаюсь в том, что Джареду понравится ковыряться несчетным количеством вилок в каком-нибудь вычурном блюде с непроизносимым названием и дежурно улыбаться бородатым шуткам о французах.  
\- Спектр моих шуток гораздо шире, Харрис! – вскипел Дженсен, выведенный из себя ее болтовней. – Да я, если хочешь знать…  
\- Зачем же портить праздничный вечер ненужной неловкостью? – не слушая, продолжила зудеть Данниль. – Кстати, ночь ведь тоже нужно спланировать. А не то ты и здесь отличишься, приверженец традиций.  
\- Харрис! – предупреждающе прошипел Дженсен.  
\- Ты уже подумал над тем, как намерен «удивлять» Джареда?  
\- Данниль!  
\- Ну-ну, не кипятись, я ведь ничего такого не сказала. Просто… если все же надумаешь посоветоваться со мной, то я с радостью дам тебе адрес одного довольно неплохого тематического магазинчика. И, возможно, даже помогу выбрать парочку занимательных штучек…  
\- Чертова вуайеристка!  
\- Вот она – благодарность за все мои старания! Я, между прочим, из кожи вон лезу, чтобы помочь тебе наладить личную жизнь, зануда. А все, чего я удостаиваюсь в ответ, это: «Не лезь не в свое дело, Харрис», «Держи язык за зубами, Харрис», «Лучше сделай-ка мне кофе, Харрис»!  
Не обращая внимания на охватившее его раздражение, Дженсен улыбнулся:  
\- Ты утрируешь.  
\- Ничего подобного! И знаешь что? Мы все равно зайдем в секс-шоп, Дженсен! Нравится тебе это или нет. Клянусь, я куплю тебе самый большой кляп, чтобы ты перестал наконец болтать чепуху и не мешал мне налаживать вашу с Джаредом семейную жизнь.  
\- Господи, помоги мне, - шепнул Дженсен, закатывая глаза, но тем не менее послушно поплелся за тащившей его в сторону торгового центра Данниль.  
У Дженсена уже спину ломило от усталости, а ноги болели от долгой ходьбы, но стоило ему намекнуть Данниль о своем плачевном самочувствии, как та немедленно принималась шипеть, словно дикая кошка, и упрямо втолковывала ему о том, что выбор подарка для Джареда стоит затраченного времени и усилий.  
\- И прекрати ныть, - добавила она, когда Дженсен вновь попытался пожаловаться на свою незавидную участь.  
\- Да я даже не знаю, что мы, в конце концов, ищем! - взорвался наконец Дженсен и посильнее вцепился в ручку кейса. – Ты отвергаешь все варианты, которые я предлагаю. Богом клянусь, Данниль, если ты еще раз скажешь «Прекрасно, но вряд ли подойдет», я…  
\- С тем же успехом ты просто мог заказать что-нибудь по телефону, - перебила его Данниль. – Что-нибудь обезличенное, пресное и вполне в твоем духе.  
\- Вероятно, я сошел с ума, когда согласился на твое предложение подобрать подарок вместе.  
\- Вероятно, - фыркнула Данниль. – Но, как ни крути, ты согласился, а потому заткнись и включи наконец фантазию.  
Увы, последовать совету Данниль не представлялось возможным. Фантазия упорно колесила огульными путями, топчась у плотного барьера усталости, и включаться никак не желала. А сам Дженсен все больше мрачнел, отмечая гулкую пустоту в голове и угрожающе нахмуренные брови Данниль, которая то и дело одаривала его испепеляющими взглядами.  
В одном из многочисленных магазинов, светящаяся вывеска которого гласила «Все для художника», Данниль устроила ему форменный скандал, заявив, что Джаред вряд ли обрадуется набору охрененно дорогих, но безликих, ничего не говорящих о чувствах самого Дженсена, кистей.  
\- В конце концов, ты мог купить ему еще один свитер в самом расфуфыренном фирменном бутике! И плевать ты хотел на то, что его шкаф уже и так до отказа забит этими самыми свитерами!  
Ровно в этот момент его терпение подошло к концу. Махнув рукой, Дженсен вышел из магазина, не особо вслушиваясь в дальнейшую тираду Данниль и не обращая внимания на округлившиеся от удивления глаза продавца. Плевать. Данниль с ее глупыми нравоучениями могла катиться ко всем чертям. И не его вина, что такая, казалось бы, плевая вещь, как выбор подарка, приравнивалась для него к неспешному путешествию на эшафот. Наверное, проблема заключалась вовсе не в осмеянном Данниль занудстве и даже не в некоей отрешенности Джареда, хотя отчасти она и воспринималась как отчужденность. А в том, что между ним самим и Джаредом всегда возникало слишком много противоречий. Во всех аспектах их трехлетней семейной жизни. И никакие утверждения о том, что противоположности всегда притягиваются, не могли изменить того факта, что в присутствии Дженсена Джареду всегда было немного неловко. Все же он и вправду был тем еще занудой. Джаред же, наоборот, просто бурлил радужным оптимизмом и немного сумасшедшими – по меркам Дженсена – идеями.  
Дженсен взглянул на циферблат наручных часов, равнодушно отметив, что часовая стрелка неуклонно ползет к десяти вечера. Самое время для того, чтобы выбраться в ирландский паб неподалеку от дома и, неспешно потягивая янтарный «Гленфарклас», поболтать о жизни с улыбчивым барменом. А не таскаться с Данниль на фарватере по похожим друг на друга как две капли воды бутикам, выискивая что-то, что, возможно, поможет им с Джаредом наладить скучную семейную жизнь. Ну, конечно, при условии, что Джаред вернется из Рокфорда. Может быть, ему тоже до чертиков надоело вот такое пресное совместное существование, что бы там Данниль не плела о разности восприятия окружающего мира у художников. Мысли о Джареде отозвались легкой тянущей тоской в груди, и внезапно Дженсен осознал, насколько же он соскучился. Да пусть только Джаред вернется со своей выставки, Дженсен лично запихает его в ванну с «Моет Шандон» и накормит чертовой пиццей, которую тот так любит. И плевать на то, что это вульгарно и ни капельки не оригинально.  
Притихшая Данниль топталась неподалеку и, судя по чуть виноватому выражению лица, уже не раз пожалела о своей внезапной вспышке. Дженсен обернулся и по-дружески мягко приобнял ее за талию.  
\- Думаю, ром вполне сгодится в качестве извинения, – вздохнув, пробормотал он и вымученно улыбнулся Данниль.  
\- Конечно, - мгновенно отозвалась та. И Дженсен испытал острое чувство признательности за то, что она ни словом не обмолвилась о так и не купленном подарке.  
\- Может, пройдемся по магазинам в другой раз, - позволила себе добавить Данниль и легонько потрепала Дженсена по руке.  
\- Возможно, - Дженсен натянуто улыбнулся и повел ее к выходу из здания торгового центра.

Дом встретил его тишиной. С минуту Дженсен напряженно вглядывался в темноту окон первого этажа, стараясь понять, не померещилось ли ему и не пробивается ли сквозь полумрак узкая полоска света из гостиной. Впрочем, войдя в дом, он понял, что ошибся, а легкие светящиеся блики, которые он поначалу принял за приглушенный свет торшера в гостиной, оказались ничем иным, как отсветом ночных фонарей, расчертившим стекла обманчивыми узорами.  
Бросив чехол с ключами и бумажник на столик в прихожей, Дженсен разулся и, не слишком твердо держась на ногах, протопал прямиком в ванную. Выпитое за ужином вино настоятельно требовало выхода и, судя по всему, ему было совершенно безразлично, каким именно способом обрести свободу. Дженсен поморщился и, мельком взглянув на керамический унитаз, решил повременить с неприятной процедурой избавления желудка от плескавшегося там вина. Едва не опрокинув подставку для зубных щеток, Дженсен склонился над раковиной. Прохладная вода, которой он щедро плеснул себе в лицо, остудила пылающие щеки и немного прояснила взгляд. Хотя, честное слово, лучше бы окружающее пространство по-прежнему оставалось подернутым легкой хмельной дымкой. Во всяком случае, сейчас Дженсену не пришлось бы лицезреть в зеркале собственное немного помятое лицо и глубокие, залегшие под глазами тени, предававшие ему поразительное сходство с измученным, страдающим от одиночества енотом. Права была Данниль: он и в самом деле потихоньку превращается в бытового алкоголика.  
Они как раз устроились в одной из кабинок дорогущего ресторана, куда Дженсен затащил Данниль из чистой вредности, зная, как та не любит места подобной ценовой категории. И как только расторопная официантка умчалась выполнять заказ, Данниль вновь напустилась на Дженсена, принявшись вправлять ему мозги.  
\- Тебе нужен отдых, - твердо заявила она, предусмотрительно отодвигая бутылку вина подальше от Дженсена. – Почему бы вам обоим не съездить куда-нибудь на пару дней?  
\- Ты же прекрасно понимаешь, что сейчас это невозможно. Сделка. Да и Джаред…  
\- Хватит расписываться за Джареда, - возмущенно выдала Данниль и едва не стукнула по столу кулаком. – И прекрати уже пить по поводу и без. Какой бы важной не была эта сделка, она не стоит того, чтобы загонять себя. И еще - когда ты в последний раз звонил ему, Дженсен?  
\- Позавчера. Он был не слишком-то рад меня слышать. Кажется, у него намечалось какое-то важное мероприятие. Мы и пяти минут не поговорили. А еще он начал рассказывать о выставке и… Сама понимаешь, я не слишком люблю забивать себе голову ерундой, в которой ничего не смыслю.  
\- Ты сегодня же позвонишь ему, Дженсен, - прервала его Данниль. И по ее тону Дженсен понял, насколько она близка к тому, чтобы отвесить ему хорошего пинка. – Надеюсь, я ясно выражаюсь?  
\- Да куда уж яснее, - пробормотал Дженсен, мысленно посылая Данниль к черту. – Скоро ты начнешь отслеживать мои входящие и исходящие звонки и следить за мной по GPS-навигатору?  
Данниль фыркнула:  
\- Если бы ты не был таким болваном, я бы тихо и мирно отсиживала себе задницу в секретарском кресле и занималась построением собственной личной жизни, а не нянчилась с тобой.  
\- Вот уж спасибо. К тому же тебя никто не просит оказывать мне подобную услугу, - буркнул Дженсен и, отпив-таки вина из бокала под неодобрительным взглядом Данниль, добавил: – Как там Стив?  
Данниль весьма неубедительно состроила озадаченное выражение лица:  
\- Не припомню, кто это.  
Дженсен лишь хмыкнул и махнул рукой. Данниль всегда находилась в состоянии вечного поиска идеального кандидата на роль бойфренда, а потому ни один из ее бурных романов не длился дольше одной-двух недель. «Что поделать, если найденный идеальный образец вдруг разочаровывает тебя внезапными сценами ревности или принимается составлять список приглашенных на свадьбу гостей. И это спустя каких-то пару дней после знакомства», - частенько жаловалась Данниль.  
\- То есть, пока ты на мели, будешь совать нос в нашу с Джаредом семейную жизнь?  
\- Именно, - ничуть не обидевшись, ответила Данниль и принялась за ужин. – Так что в твоих интересах либо разобраться в ваших отношениях и, затрахав Джареда до невменяемого состояния, увезти его куда-нибудь на Маэ, либо посодействовать мне в поисках подходящей кандидатуры.  
\- Обратись в агентство знакомств. Только вот не ручаюсь, что они смогут тебе помочь, мегера, - засмеялся Дженсен и ловко увернулся от полетевшей ему в лицо салфетки.  
Уже после ужина, когда порядком захмелевший Дженсен усаживал Данниль в такси, та, вдруг расчувствовавшись, крепко его обняла и нежно пробормотала на прощание:  
\- Позвони ему. Если ты этого не сделаешь, то, клянусь, я превращу твою жизнь в ад.  
Сейчас, стоя перед зеркалом и раздумывая над кровожадным обещанием Данниль, Дженсен понял, что идея позвонить Джареду с целью немного поболтать перед сном вовсе не так уж и плоха, как кажется на первый взгляд. Улыбнувшись, Дженсен утвердительно покивал головой собственному помятому отражению и поплелся в переднюю, мучительно вспоминая, куда же его угораздило забросить пиджак, в кармане которого находился сотовый. Запнувшись о кошмарной расцветки коврик около входной двери, идея постелить который принадлежала, конечно же, Джареду, он только чудом не своротил застекленную дизайнерскую стойку. Впрочем, гипсовую статуэтку, изображающую, по словам Джареда, вставшего на дыбы кентавра, - Дженсен склонялся к мысли, что кентавр был больше похож на криптозоологического монстра – он все же разбил. И еще с добрую пару минут пялился на гору осколков, усыпавшую светлый пол, думая о том, как бы понезаметнее ликвидировать следы собственной бурной деятельности и что Джаред наверняка расстроится, обнаружив пропажу любимой статуэтки.  
Пиджак нашелся в дальнем углу. Вытащив, наконец, телефон и игнорируя кучу сообщений о пропущенных звонках, Дженсен нажал кнопку быстрого набора и поудобнее устроился прямо на полу, старательно отводя виноватый взгляд от осколков. Джаред ответил после пятого гудка. Хотя назвать ответом невразумительное, донельзя изумленное мычание было сложно. Громкое сопение на другом конце трубки отозвалось в груди волной тепла. И Дженсен, улыбаясь как последний болван, пробормотал:  
\- Привет.  
\- Дженсен? – хрипло отозвался Джаред и, чертыхнувшись, протяжно застонал. – Господи, я тебя убью. Ты хоть догадываешься, который сейчас час?  
\- Понятия не имею, - отозвался Дженсен и засмеялся, - в последнее время все будто сговорились и прямо мечтают меня прикончить.  
\- Не сомневайся, - душераздирающе зевнув, буркнул Джаред, - я буду первым, кто это сделает.  
\- Если бы не зловещий смысл, мне бы очень понравилась формулировка, - посмеиваясь, ответил Дженсен. – Звучит весьма заманчиво и многообещающе.  
\- Боже, сейчас половина второго ночи, а ты решил пофлиртовать, - снова застонал Джаред и, судя по приглушенному звуку, даже слегка постучал затылком по подушке. - Постой-ка, ты выпил?  
Дженсен виновато вздохнул и, проклиная свою врожденную честность, не позволявшую ему придумать более изворотливый ответ, сказал:  
\- Немного. Мы с Данниль…  
\- Я убью Данниль.  
\- Что? Она…  
\- А затем тебя. А потом лягу и высплюсь наконец.  
\- Я просто хотел узнать, как у тебя дела, - обиженно засопел Дженсен.  
Джаред хмыкнул:  
\- У меня все хорошо. Выставка прошла отлично. Работами заинтересовались, и мне даже пришлось дать пару интервью каким-то «Хрен-Запомнишь-Название-Пост» и «Бла-бла-ньюс». Слушай, тебя и вправду интересуют подробности?  
Дженсен прикусил губу и принялся ногой заталкивать осколки статуэтки под стойку:  
\- Конечно. И, знаешь, я рад. Когда ты приедешь?  
\- Соскучился? – фыркнул Джаред, но тут же, осекшись, добавил: - Послезавтра. На завтра у меня запланированы две встречи, так что вырваться раньше никак не получится.  
Дженсен нахмурился, мучительно соображая, что бы еще такого сказать, чтобы не выглядеть в глазах Джареда полным идиотом, решившим поинтересоваться среди ночи, как у того обстоят дела. Хотя, собственно говоря, какого черта? Джаред его законный супруг, а значит, Дженсен имеет полное право звонить, когда вздумается, и интересоваться его делами. И плевать он хотел на то, что все эти художественные нюансы все равно останутся для него тайной за семью печатями. Раздавшееся на другом конце трубки негромкое насмешливое фырканье прервало раздумья Дженсена.  
\- Дженсен? – казалось, Джаред улыбался.  
\- А? Я… ну, ты… - ну вот куда, спрашивается, подевались все слова?  
\- Я тоже. И знаешь, ложись-ка ты спать. Наверняка устал за эту неделю.  
\- Да, немного.  
Джаред недоверчиво хмыкнул, но никак не прокомментировал заявление Дженсена.  
\- Спокойной ночи.  
\- Пока, Джаред.  
Дженсен посмотрел на потухший дисплей и очень осторожно отложил телефон в сторону, так, словно боялся разрушить внезапно возникшее очарование момента чересчур громким звуком или неловким движением. На душе было до того легко, что впору парить по дому, подобно бабочке. Правда, в его нынешнем состоянии об этом не могло быть и речи. Покряхтывая, Дженсен поднялся с пола, про себя поблагодарив Данниль за совет позвонить Джареду, и, насвистывая под нос, пошел в спальню. Предстоящий день обещал быть трудным. Да и выпитое вино, чуть побунтовав в желудке, почти успокоилось и теперь настоятельно рекомендовало Дженсену улечься-таки на боковую. Уже засыпая, Дженсен мысленно поклялся себе расшибиться в лепешку, но устроить Джареду незабываемый во всех отношениях праздник.

Утро, мягко говоря, не задалось. Мучимый невыносимой головной болью, Дженсен принял сразу четыре таблетки аспирина и, подобно зомби, шатающейся походкой прошествовал в прихожую, откуда раздавалось упорно-настойчивое дребезжание телефона. Сбросив звонок Данниль, которой достало наглости трезвонить ему в девять утра, Дженсен отключил сотовый и с нарастающим ужасом оглядел царивший вокруг беспорядок. О том, что неулыбчивая и не по-женски суровая домработница миссис Галифакс, прибиравшаяся в их с Джаредом доме два раза в неделю, его попросту прибьет, Дженсен предпочел пока не задумываться. Подхватив с пола безнадежно измятый пиджак и мгновенно оценив уровень ожидающих его неприятностей, Дженсен поспешил в спальню, приняв решение ретироваться из дома на неопределенный срок. Благо и повод веский имелся. Только вот садиться за руль в подобном состоянии было чревато последствиями. Да и оказаться в участке за превышение уровня алкоголя в крови вовсе не хотелось. Сейчас неприятности и какая-либо огласка были последним, что требовалось Дженсену. Не накануне важнейшей сделки «Эклз Корпорэйшн», вздумавшей подмять под себя более сильного конкурента в лице Моргана, не стеснявшегося играть грязно.  
Дело оставалось за малым – а именно: попытаться вытащить ленивую задницу Криса из постели и, не особо вслушиваясь в поток ругательств, уговорить своего менеджера поработать личным шофером, а заодно и советчиком. Пусть отрабатывает будущий отпуск.  
Крис ожидаемо не обрадовался перспективе полдня протаскаться с Дженсеном по магазинам в поисках подарка. Отчаянно зевая в трубку, он не менее десяти минут втолковывал Дженсену, что именно думает об уровне умственных способностей своего босса и обо всей этой затее в целом, а затем, крепко выругавшись, пообещал, что эту поездочку Дженсен запомнит надолго.  
\- Кажется, я придумал, чем именно ты можешь порадовать Джареда, - вкрадчиво забормотал Кейн, когда первая волна негодования схлынула.  
Дженсен насторожился.  
\- О чем ты?  
\- Я знаю одно неплохое местечко, откуда ты точно не уйдешь с пустыми руками.  
Дженсен неосознанно потер живот, где холодным склизким комком разливалось весьма нехорошее предчувствие. Помалкивавший до того внутренний голос внезапно завопил, требуя, чтобы Дженсен немедленно положил трубку и не связывался с гораздым на устраивание различных подлянок Крисом. Мысленно приказав распоясавшемуся, оказавшемуся на удивление писклявым и назойливым внутреннему голосу заткнуться, Дженсен предупреждающе забормотал:  
\- Если это какая-то глупая шутка в твоем духе, то…  
Крис только злорадно захихикал и положил трубку, пообещав заехать за Дженсеном через двадцать минут.  
\- И оденься поприличнее, - бросил он напоследок, прежде чем оборвать звонок. – Не забудь о галстуке. Кажется, в твоем гардеробе имеется сногсшибательный костюм от Пола Смита. Так вот, надень его, приятель. Ты должен выглядеть настоящей конфеткой.  
\- С каких это пор ты следишь за… - недоуменно поскребывая подбородок, начал Дженсен.  
… «моим гардеробом», - мысленно закончил он, когда в трубке раздались лишь противные отрывистые гудки. Поглядев на дисплей еще пару минут, Дженсен отбросил сотовый подальше и принялся перебирать ровный ряд совершенно одинаковых на вид костюмов, между которыми почему-то обнаружилась красная толстовка Джареда с совершенно кошмарным узором из оранжевых завитков и претенциозной надписью «Сделай это сейчас». Впрочем, удивляться тут было особо нечему. Дженсен сам стащил растянутую, полинявшую толстовку с верхней полки комода, когда Джаред, собиравшийся в очередное арт-турне, складывал вещи – точнее сказать, запихивал их – в свой видавший виды чемодан. С тех пор дурацкая толстовка окончательно перекочевала в шкаф Дженсена. Несколько раз он даже надевал ее, каждый раз свыкаясь с непривычным ощущением комфорта и тепла. Правда, эти несколько раз случились только тогда, когда Джаред задерживался в очередном городе, представляя охочей до новых впечатлений публике свои картины.  
Крис заявился на целых пять минут раньше условленного времени, что вообще-то было совершенно на него не похоже. Дженсен почти закончил завязывать галстук, когда не признававший особых церемоний Крис принялся названивать ему почти без перерыва. Подхватив трубку на ходу, Дженсен коротко отрапортовал:  
\- Выхожу.  
Крис в ответ пробурчал что-то одобрительное.

Первой вразумительной мыслью, пришедшей Дженсену в голову после потока невнятного бульканья и шипения, было желание прибить Криса. Желательно каким-нибудь наиболее садистским способом, чтобы растянуть сладостный процесс подольше. А затем с чистой совестью вызвать копов и спокойно признаться им в том, что только что он, Дженсен Эклз – глава преуспевающей компании, самолично замочил своего менеджера, являющимся по совместительству истинным порождением зла. Жаль только, что подобным мечтам было не суждено сбыться. Да и место, куда его приволок ублюдок Крис, было весьма людным. А если совсем начистоту, то просто-таки кишмя-кишело пожилыми семейными парочками и заботливыми мамочками с детьми. Какой-то идиот додумался раскрасить здание и прилегающую к нему ограду ядовито-желтой краской с вкраплением зеленых и красных мазков, отчего у Дженсена мгновенно закололо в висках, а на глаза невольно навернулись слезы. Крис, напустив на себя весьма сосредоточенный вид, изредка бросал на Дженсена насмешливые взгляды, ловко маневрируя в толпе галдящих посетителей питомника. Несмотря на блуждавшую по губам ехидную улыбку, к Дженсену он благоразумно старался не приближаться ближе чем на пару шагов.  
\- Расслабься, приятель, - подмигнул он, когда они оба наконец подошли к кучке административных зданий, располагавшихся поодаль от засыпанной гравием подъездной дорожки.  
\- Можешь начинать подыскивать новое место работы, - не остался в долгу Дженсен и, отпихнув Криса плечом, вошел в полутемный холл.  
\- Скажи спасибо, что я не затащил тебя на сельскохозяйственную ярмарку, - тихо пробормотал Крис, улыбнувшись седовласой старушке-секретарю, разбиравшей кипу бумаг на столе в приемной. – Здравствуйте, я Кристиан Кейн, я звонил вам сегодня утром.  
\- Одну минутку, мистер Кейн, - отозвалась та, принявшись проглядывать ровные столбцы каких-то закорючек на экране монитора. Найдя наконец нужную строчку, она удовлетворенно кивнула и недоверчиво покосилась на Дженсена.  
\- Мистер Эклз – мой друг, - едва сдерживая смех, сказал Крис. – Большой эксперт по этой части, знаете ли.  
Старушка заулыбалась пуще прежнего:  
\- Это же прекрасно. Может, вы как-нибудь заглянете к нам, мистер Эклз. Оцените уровень обслуживания и содержания. Знаете, - старушка слегка понизила голос, - парочка свежих идей пришлась бы очень кстати и...  
\- Обязательно, - перебил ее Дженсен, чувствуя себя совершенно по-идиотски, - постараюсь выкроить денек из своего графика.  
\- Чудесно, - буквально расцвела пожилая леди и приглашающе кивнула в сторону одной из дверей. – Вас ждут. И еще раз большое спасибо.  
Дженсен одарил ее вымученной улыбкой и, схватив за локоть едва ли не похрюкивающего от смеха Криса, прошипел:  
\- Не надейся, что это сойдет тебе с рук.  
Крис хмыкнул, старательно уворачиваясь от незаметного тычка, которым Дженсен собирался как следует его наградить:  
\- Да ладно тебе. Помни о том, что сейчас, возможно, вершится твоя судьба.  
\- Псих.  
\- Зануда.  
Переругиваясь, они подошли к двери, и Крис, в очередной раз съязвив на счет традиционных и не слишком пристрастий Дженсена, постучал.  
Дверь открылась незамедлительно, вынудив сжавшего кулаки Дженсена все же отодвинуться от своего вконец обнаглевшего менеджера и отложить расправу на потом.  
\- Проходите, - недоуменно покосившись на строгий костюм Дженсена, сказала невысокая девушка с лаконичной надписью «Сотрудник» на ярком бейдже. – Я Мисти.  
\- Спасибо, - Крис одарил смутившуюся девушку самой яркой улыбкой из своего арсенала и подтолкнул замершего каменным изваянием Дженсена в спину. – Волнуется, - заговорщицки добавил он, кивнув на Дженсена.  
Девушка несмело улыбнулась в ответ и предложила им обоим присесть на небольшой, покрытый подозрительными желтоватыми пятнами диванчик у окна. Крис тут же по-хозяйски развалился на сидении, не забывая бросать на смутившуюся Мисти весьма красноречивые взгляды. Дженсен, на автомате проследовавший за своим, похоже, окончательно рехнувшимся менеджером, уселся на самый краешек, крепко сжав колено переплетенными костяшками пальцев.  
\- Итак… - кашлянув, начала Мисти и с опаской покосилась на Дженсена. – Вас интересует что-то конкретное или вы хотели бы сначала поглядеть на каталоги с родословными и уже после этого познакомиться с будущим питомцем?  
Признаться, от такого простого, казалось бы, вопроса Дженсену ощутимо поплохело. То ли сказывался вчерашний скрашенный алкоголем вечер, то ли зашкаливало накатившее, подобно волне, негодование, вызванное поступком Криса, вздумавшего предложить Дженсену самый худший вариант подарка из всех возможных. Видит бог, лучше бы Дженсен удосужился в кои-то веки прислушаться к совету Данниль и купил Джареду пару чертовых запонок в ювелирном салоне. По крайней мере, это избавило бы его от необходимости находиться в этом кабинете и с донельзя глупым видом мучительно выдумывать ответы на не менее глупые вопросы. Питомец, мать его. Как же.  
\- Э-э-э… я…  
\- Может, отложим пока в сторону все формальности с родословными, - вмешался Крис, видя затруднения Дженсена. – К тому же, ни один каталог не способен передать тех чувств, которые возникают только тогда, когда понимаешь, что тебе, наконец, посчастливилось встретить верного друга.  
Мисти уважительно оглядела вдохновенно несущего ахинею Криса и улыбнулась:  
\- Тогда прошу за мной. Пусть мистер Эклз осмотрится. Все-таки приобретение питомца – весьма серьезный шаг. Порой не менее серьезный, чем решение завести детей. Вы ведь готовы к этому? – строго заглядывая в глаза совершенно растерявшемуся Дженсену, спросила Мисти.  
\- Я…  
\- Конечно, готов, - Крис больно хлопнул его по колену, игнорируя возмущенный взгляд. – К тому же, для Дженсена это не просто питомец. Это своего рода подарок любимому человеку.  
\- О, как романтично, - запричитала Мисти, и Дженсен внезапно осознал, что ненавидит ее, пожалуй, даже больше своего тупоголового менеджера.  
\- Приступим к делу? – спросил он, стараясь выглядеть непринужденно.  
\- О, да. Конечно, - заметила Мисти и, подхватив со стола увесистую синюю папку, прошествовала к двери.  
Крис тут же увился следом, принявшись рассказывать о том, насколько ему понравилась уютно-семейная атмосфера питомника и каким смелым было решение местного дизайнера, решившего оформить все здания прилегающей территории в одной цветовой гамме. Глядя на этих двоих, живо обсуждавших какую-то ерунду, Дженсен подавил малодушный порыв сбежать отсюда без оглядки. Лишь неимоверным усилием воли сдержавшись от того, чтобы не вставить какую-нибудь язвительную реплику, он поплелся следом, старательно делая вид, что не замечает царившего вокруг гама, и не обращая внимания на носившихся по гигантскому загону собак.  
\- Взгляните, - соизволила наконец обернуться Мисти и указала на загородку, за которой резвилось не менее дюжины кошмарных маленьких монстров, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшихся гурьбой довольно упитанных щенков. – Как они вам? На сенбернаров нынче спрос.  
Дженсен едва не скривился, с содроганием представив себе, чем в последующем грозит приобретение подобного питомца.  
\- Довольно… милые, - выдавил он, отгоняя нахлынувшие яркие видения, подбрасываемые злорадно настроенной фантазией.  
Наверняка со временем небольшой милый комочек превратится в громадное лохматое чудовище размером с теленка. Чудовище, обожающее грызть мебель и заливающее все вокруг потоками слюны. Бр-р!  
\- Я не уверен, что нам подойдет такой вариант, - промямлил Дженсен, стараясь миновать загородку как можно скорее.  
\- Хорошо, - отозвалась Мисти и пошла дальше мимо других загородок, распинаясь о дружелюбии сенбернаров и об особенностях их дрессировки.

Дженсен с облегчением выдохнул и с нескрываемой ненавистью взглянул на Криса, поддакивавшего каждому слову увлеченной рассказом девушки. Можно подумать, тот хоть что-то смыслил в дрессировке собак, в вязке и прочих жутких, по мнению Дженсена, терминах. Ослабив узел галстука, Дженсен загнанно огляделся по сторонам, невольно выискивая на радостных собачьих физиономиях хоть каплю сочувствия. Впрочем, совершенно напрасно. Собаки казались весьма довольными жизнью и, похоже, абсолютно не понимали метаний странного посетителя в нелепом костюме.  
Мисти ненадолго остановилась около клетки с колли и теперь упоенно вещала что-то об уходе за шерстью, и даже выдала заглядывающему ей в рот Крису парочку визиток лучших зоосалонов Чикаго. А понуро плетущийся следом Дженсен продолжал разглядывать мельтешащих разномастным окрасом обитателей питомника, пока, пропустив мимо ушей важную информацию о стрижке когтей, не заметил в дальнем углу загородки несколько белых комочков. Дженсен даже на цыпочки привстал, стараясь получше разглядеть посапывающих во сне щенков. А затем, плюнув-таки на увлеченных беседой Криса и Мисти, подошел поближе, внимательно рассматривая щенячью кучу малу, из которой то и дело показывались то влажный черный нос, то несуразный белый хвостик. Щенки были довольно пузатыми. Наверняка вдоволь насосались материнского молока, хотя никакой мамаши около щенков Дженсен не заметил. А еще они казались совсем крохотными по сравнению с остальными обитателями питомника. Как раз то, что нужно.  
\- Вот этот, - Дженсен ткнул пальцем в щенков, стараясь выискать среди них самого маленького.  
Недоуменно захлопавшая глазами Мисти тут же поспешила к нему, враз потеряв интерес к недовольно забурчавшему Крису.  
\- Швейцарская овчарка, - торжественно объявила она. – Прекрасный выбор. Поздравляю, вы приобрели самого преданного друга.  
\- Сомневаюсь, - сквозь зубы забормотал Дженсен и с опаской принял из рук девушки заспанного, увлеченно обнюхивавшего рукава его пиджака щенка.  
\- Э-э-э… привет, - сказал Дженсен, чувствуя себя совершенно по-идиотски.  
Щенок флегматично воззрился на него, суча в воздухе короткими лапками, и, тут же потеряв интерес к бесцеремонно вертящему его человеку, принялся жевать лучший дженсенов галстук.  
\- Эй!  
Мисти рассмеялась и забрала у Дженсена недовольно покряхтывающего щенка.  
\- Кажется, вы ему понравились, - счастливо проворковала она. – Можете забрать его сегодня.  
\- Сегодня? – Дженсен испуганно уставился на злорадно ухмыляющегося Криса. – А разве ему не нужно… ну, не знаю… свыкнуться с мыслью, что он отправляется в большой мир? Думаю, пары недель вполне хватило бы, чтобы…  
\- Мистер Эклз пытается выяснить, приучен ли щенок есть собачью еду и умеет ли делать свои собачьи дела в специально отведенном для этого месте? – встрял Крис.  
\- Конечно, - заверила нахмурившаяся Мисти и, снова достав ворох ярких визиток, принялась втолковывать Дженсену все тонкости ухода за неожиданно свалившимся ему на голову щенком. Крис то и дело встревал в разговор, хотя это скорее походило на воодушевленный монолог, и обещал раскрасневшейся от усердия Мисти, что обязательно приглядит за тем, чтобы у щенка и у Дженсена заодно все было хорошо.  
Уже сидя на заднем сидении кейновского «Санбима» и держа на вытянутых руках сопящего уворачивающегося щенка, Дженсен закрыл глаза и тихо и четко пообещал гоготавшему Крису:  
\- Если он напрудит на ковер или хотя бы на шаг приблизится к моим ботинкам, я откручу тебе яйца, Кейн.  
\- Брось, - заржал Крис, вертя ручку настроек радио и выискивая что-нибудь стоящее в обрывках экономических сводок и метеорологических прогнозов на завтрашний день. – Джареду понравится, вот увидишь.

\- Дженсен! – заорала Данниль, едва переступив порог. – Боже мой, какая прелесть. Он такой милый. Ты… у меня нет слов.

Отшвырнув в сторону черный клатч, она подхватила на руки восседающего посреди гостиной щенка и принялась почесывать бело-розовый животик. Сцепив зубы, Дженсен зло пнул разбросанные по полу изгрызенные, щедро обслюнявленные по краям журналы и одарил воркующую над щенком Данниль тяжелым взглядом.  
\- Милый – это не то слово, - язвительно заметил он.  
\- Прекрати, - Данниль только отмахнулась. – Бедненький, наверное, этот ужасный зануда совсем тебя измучил. Надеюсь, ты не забыл его покормить? – добавила она, бросая на Дженсена строгий взгляд.  
\- Не волнуйся, - голос Дженсена просто-таки сочился сарказмом, - мы славно провели время вдвоем. Пообедали, погуляли и даже немного порезвились. Правда, в ходе игры выяснилось, что маленький ублюдок питает слабость к ножкам стульев, зонтам и моим ботинкам.  
Данниль с сомнением оглядела смирно восседающего на руках щенка, на физиономии которого застыло выражение ангельской кротости.  
\- Дженсен, он ведь щенок. Грызть все, что попадется под руку, в его природе. К тому же, это поможет ему в формировании правильного прикуса. Для этого и существуют все эти специальные игрушки для собак.  
Дженсен сердито отбросил в сторону диванную подушку, на которой явственно проступало подозрительное влажное пятно. Пусть это будет слюна. Господи, пусть это будет просто слюна, иначе он не выдержит и самолично отвезет это исчадие ада обратно в питомник. Еще и приплатит сверху, чтобы больше никогда не видеть чертового щенка, испоганившего его любимый кейс, разорвавшего коврик в ванной на мелкие клочки и перевернувшего вверх тормашками пластиковый мусорный контейнер на заднем дворе, куда Дженсен вытолкал это чудовище, в надежде, что оно хоть немного поутихнет и перестанет наконец методично разрушать его дом.  
\- Кстати, ты уже придумал ему имя? Или подождешь приезда Джареда? Будет логично, если Джаред сам выберет кличку своему щенку.  
Данниль вновь принялась всячески почесывать явно довольного щенка. Дженсен со вздохом упал на диван и тут же чертыхнулся, обнаружив закатившийся за спину яркий резиновый мячик. Не выдержав, он запустил мячиком в стену напротив и даже испытал легкое чувство удовлетворения, когда проклятая игрушка издала пронзительный обиженный писк.  
\- Конечно, придумал. Только вот никак не могу определиться с окончательным вариантом. Пока этот засранец превращал мой дом в руины, я склонялся к мысли, что обязательно назову его Зоргом или Дартом, в честь Дарта Вейдера. А затем подумал, что Дарт Вейдер – просто душка по сравнению с этим щенком. И я решил назвать его Фредди, как милого парня из детских кошмаров.  
Данниль тяжело вздохнула и покачала головой.  
\- Просмотр третьесортных фильмов отрицательно сказывается на твоей фантазии, - заметила Данниль с нескрываемым скепсисом.  
\- Моя фантазия отказывается выдавать что-либо другое, Харрис.  
\- Как всегда, делаешь из мухи слона, Дженсен.  
\- Забирай-ка его на пару дней, Харрис, - парировал Дженсен, с силой растирая лицо ладонями. – Поглядим, что ты запоешь, когда обнаружишь, каким отвратительно несносным может быть Фредди.  
\- Не называй его Фредди!  
\- А ты прекрати ворковать над ним. Кстати, ты случайно не знаешь, куда подевался Крис?  
Данниль засмеялась и осторожно уложила клюющего носом щенка на подстилку около камина, которая некогда была любимым клетчатым пледом Дженсена, а теперь превратилась в загаженную шерстью тряпку:  
\- Он слезно просил не выдавать его местонахождение.  
\- Будь добра, передай ему, что я подам на него в суд.  
Данниль подошла к бару и плеснула себе джина на полпальца.  
\- И на каком же основании?  
\- О, у меня масса причин. Во-первых, порча имущества, во-вторых, моральный ущерб. Правда, я еще не успел рассмотреть все варианты. Может быть, стоит решить проблему другим путем и попросту нанять киллера?  
Данниль рассмеялась и залпом осушила стакан.  
\- Брось, Дженсен. Не будь таким пессимистом. Все не так уж плохо.  
Дженсен запрокинул голову на спинку дивана и закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь блаженным затишьем. Щенок мирно посапывал, свернувшись клубком на подстилке, и, кажется, оставил на время свои попытки превратить жизнь Дженсена в ад. Впрочем, Дженсен ни на йоту не поверил маленькому ублюдку. За последние два дня он сполна убедился в том, насколько же обманчива бывает порой внешность.  
\- Да уж, все просто замечательно. А теперь, будь добра, выметайся из моего дома и прекрати опустошать запасы выпивки. Я собираюсь немного вздремнуть. Ночка выдалась еще та, - устало пробормотал Дженсен и потер ноющие виски.  
\- Грубиян, - фыркнула Данниль, принявшись искать что-то в своем клатче. – Когда приедет Джаред?  
\- В шесть. И если ты не возражаешь, я действительно хотел бы хоть немного поспать. Конечно, если это чудовище снова не вздумает устроить здесь аттракцион ужасов.  
Данниль хмыкнула и достала из клатча ярко-розовую ленту, при одном взгляде на которую Дженсена едва не хватил удар.  
\- Нет-нет-нет. Даже не вздумай, - Дженсен с отвращением воззрился на ленту, гофрированные концы которой Данниль сейчас аккуратно расправляла. – Если сделаешь это, то…  
\- Подарки принято запаковывать, Дженсен, - как всегда бесцеремонно, перебила его Данниль и осторожно повязала мерзкую ленту на шею спящему щенку. И даже соорудила нечто отдаленно напоминающее бант. К слову, все эти манипуляции не произвели на щенка должного впечатления. Он продолжал тихо похрапывать во сне и даже не сделал попытки избавиться от сомнительного украшения.  
\- Ты окончательно рехнулась, – прошипел Дженсен, решительно преодолевая просторное помещение гостиной с целью как можно скорее вытолкать Данниль за дверь.  
\- Нет, - парировала Данниль, улыбнувшись, - всего только добавила последний штрих к твоему подарку.  
\- Надеюсь, Фредди сожрет твою ленту.  
\- А я надеюсь, что ты все же прекратишь называть его Фредди. Он не настолько ужасен.  
Дженсен поморщился и твердо ухватил Данниль за локоть, волоча к двери:  
\- Не забудь рассказать, как все прошло.  
\- Иди к черту!  
\- Я тебя тоже люблю, дорогой.  
Захлопнув дверь, не особо вслушиваясь в затихающий смех Данниль, Дженсен потянулся и тут же замер, завидев усевшегося на пороге гостиной щенка. Затылок ощутимо похолодел, а между лопатками выступил пот. Впрочем, отринув в сторону дурацкий страх, Дженсен бодро встряхнулся и, нацепив на лицо донельзя фальшивую улыбку, буркнул:  
– Хочешь есть?  
Щенок равнодушно оглядел его блестящими круглыми глазами, в глубине которых затаилось явно ехидное выражение, и, поднявшись на лапы, обнюхал стену.  
\- Значит, не хочешь. Отлично, - пробормотал Дженсен и уже повернулся в сторону их с Джаредом гигантской спальни, намереваясь хоть немного отдохнуть, когда чертов щенок, покрутившись на месте, вдруг неуклюже присел и с абсолютно наглым, по мнению Дженсена, видом помочился на бывшую до этого белоснежной стену. И естественно, в ходе совершения столь позорного действа не пощадил и дорогущий бежевый ковер.  
\- Значит, война! – прошипел Дженсен и, схватив крякнувшего щенка, решительно прошествовал в сторону ванной.  
\- Посидишь здесь, пока не приедет Джаред. А затем, когда он решит, что ты нам не подходишь, - Дженсен злорадно ухмыльнулся, - мы вместе отвезем тебя обратно в питомник или я съем собственные штаны!  
Фредди обиженно засопел и побрел в сторону подставки для полотенец, наверняка намереваясь высказать свой протест уже проверенным способом. Дженсен захлопнул дверь и для надежности даже запер ее на ключ. С минуту он мучился дилеммой, не подпереть ли ему дверь еще и стулом, но в конце концов решил, что все же не стоит.  
Он собирался выспаться. И будь он проклят, если какой-то чертов щенок сможет ему помешать. Проваливаясь в сон, Дженсен с беспокойством подумал о том, что за всеми этими треволнениями и гонками за Фредди совершенно забыл позвонить Джареду и поздравить его с днем рождения.  
«Ничего, - успокоил он сам себя и закрыл глаза. – Ничего. Ужин при свечах под Эдди Кокрана, «Асти Мартини», неторопливый секс, и я забуду о том, что когда-то пошел на поводу у Кейна и спятил настолько, что приволок домой щенка».

Когда в прихожей громко хлопнула входная дверь, Дженсен мгновенно вынырнул из до ужаса реалистичного сна, в котором, отчаянно чертыхаясь, пытался вырвать из цепких зубов рычащего Фредди увесистую папку с документами по делу «Морган Корпорэйшн».  
\- Нет-нет-нет, - бормотал Дженсен, хватаясь за наполовину изгрызенный листок финансовых сводок компании Моргана. – Только не отчеты. Только не отчеты, мать твою… Это же сделка всей моей жизни, маленький ты ублюдок.  
Радостно помахивающий хвостом Фредди как ни в чем не бывало продолжал терзать документацию и стойко игнорировал отчетливые плаксивые нотки, проскальзывающие в окриках и увещеваниях Дженсена. Судя по удовлетворенно-злорадному выражению, застывшему на щенячьей морде, и по значительно уменьшившемуся количеству документов в папке, Фредди умудрился изорвать и слопать большую часть бумаг.  
Вскочив с разворошенной постели, Дженсен едва не грохнулся на пол, запутавшись ногой в одеяле. И только парочка глубоких вдохов помогла совладать с накатившим, подобно волне, леденящим душу ужасом. Дженсен рукавом стер выступившую на лбу испарину и поплелся в прихожую, мучительно соображая, который сейчас час и не прошляпил ли он время приезда Джареда.  
Как оказалось, прошляпил. Джаред обнаружился в гостиной. Небрежно сгрузив чемодан на пол, он изумленно разглядывал царивший вокруг беспорядок и, похоже, напрочь потерял дар речи. Не сказать, чтобы Дженсен его не понимал. Словечко «беспорядок» мало подходило к тому первозданному хаосу, который сейчас царил в их некогда уютной гостиной. Дженсен закусил губу, отчаянно подыскивая слова приветствия, и вздрогнул, когда Джаред обернулся.  
\- Привет, - выдал Джаред после минутного молчания и несмело улыбнулся. – Ты… э-э-э… хорошо себя чувствуешь?  
Дженсен непонимающе уставился на Джареда, затем подчеркнуто медленно оглядел свои измятые рубашку и брюки. Вид у него был еще тот. А вкупе со всклокоченными волосами и небритой физиономией он наверняка смотрелся довольно живописно. Как раз под стать развороченной гостиной.  
\- Я…  
\- Нет-нет, - поспешно заверил Джаред и замахал руками, показывая, что в объяснениях нет нужды. – Просто если ты устраивал вечеринку, то…  
\- Я не устраивал никаких вечеринок, - забормотал Дженсен, думая, что все идет совсем не так, как он себе представлял, и оттого чувствуя себя совсем уж по-дурацки. – Да и какая там, к чертям собачьим, вечеринка? Это… э-э-э… это все твой подарок.  
Джаред нахмурился и, с сомнением посмотрев на разбросанные повсюду диванные подушки, книги и ботинки, которым, вообще-то, полагалось находиться в прихожей, на специально отведенной для них полке, осторожно заметил:  
\- Я, конечно, польщен, Дженсен. Выглядит очень… впечатляюще. Но… Знаешь, это самый необычный подарок из тех, что мне когда-нибудь доводилось получать.  
Дженсен с минуту таращился на заметно насторожившегося Джареда, а затем, сообразив, хлопнул себя по бедру:  
\- Джей, ты все не так понял. Вообще-то, это, - он кивком указал на перевернутый торшер и на разлохматившийся по краям плед, неопрятным комком валяющийся в дальнем углу, - дело рук Фредди.  
Непонимающее выражение на лице Джареда неуловимо изменилось, приобретя оттенок холодной отчужденности. Как будто кто-то невидимый резко щелкнул предохранителем, отвечающим за смену эмоций на его лице. Дженсен даже опешил поначалу – слишком уж молниеносной оказалась метаморфоза, изменившая лицо Джареда до неузнаваемости. Будь Дженсен менее расстроен неудавшимся во всех отношениях вечером, непременно подивился бы столь разительной перемене.  
\- Фредди? Кто это?  
Дженсен закусил губу, виновато отводя глаза в сторону. Черт! Он совершенно не умел лгать. Да что там, он не смог бы правдоподобно соврать даже ради спасения собственной жизни. И самое обидное заключалось в том, что Джаред прекрасно об этом знал.  
\- Ну-у... - протянул Дженсен, искренне надеясь, что ему удастся как-нибудь выкрутиться из сложившейся ситуации, и неловко пожал плечами.  
На ожидающего внятных объяснений Джареда он старался не смотреть. Только вот когда это Джаред отличался терпеливостью? В два шага преодолев разделявшее их расстояние и отшвырнув с дороги мешавшуюся под ногами диванную подушку, он сгреб Дженсена за плечи и, буравя его цепким, откровенно пугающим взглядом, тихо и четко повторил:  
\- Кто такой Фредди?  
Еще бы по слогам произнес для большего эффекта. Накатившая внезапно злость грозила затопить окружающее пространство, подобно реке во время паводка. Дженсен яростно высвободился из крепкой хватки джаредовых пальцев и вскинулся, чувствуя, что внутренние заградительные барьеры окончательно прорвало и сдержать в себе изматывающее напряжение последних дней попросту не удастся:  
\- Это была идея Кейна. Сам я еще не настолько спятил, чтобы вляпаться во что-то подобное. Да и Данниль говорила, что нам не помешает слегка разнообразить семейную жизнь, - зло выдал он, хмуро воззрившись на Джареда.  
Опешивший на мгновение Джаред вновь вцепился в Дженсена мертвой хваткой, явно намереваясь прояснить все до конца.  
\- И ты решил, что Фредди поможет нам в этом? – возмущенно прошипел он, встряхивая Дженсена за плечи, да так, что натянувшаяся ткань рубашки угрожающе затрещала.  
\- Говорю же, это была не моя идея! Чертов Кейн сказал, что тебе понравится! Кто же знал, что ты так отреагируешь на Фредди?  
\- А как, по-твоему, я должен реагировать на Фредди? – внезапно заорал Джаред, вынудив Дженсена изумленно шарахнуться в сторону. – Ты спал с ним? Отвечай!  
Дженсен вытаращился на Джареда в немом ужасе и отчаянно замотал головой.  
\- Нет! Еще чего! Да как тебе только в голову взбрело? Конечно, нет. Он изгрыз мои лучшие ботинки и обслюнявил важные бумаги. А еще он довольно громко храпит и портит воздух, - принялся возмущенно перечислять Дженсен, не замечая того, что пальцы Джареда, дрогнув, разжались, а сам он подозрительно бледнеет с каждым сказанным Дженсеном словом. – И это не считая мусорного контейнера во дворе и пропавшего поливочного шланга с лужайки. Да еще и Данниль со своей лентой, - продолжал сетовать Дженсен, расхаживая по гостиной и зло пиная попадающиеся под ноги предметы. Уже знакомый злополучный резиновый мячик, некстати выкатившийся из-под груды полотенец, которые некогда аккуратной стопкой покоились в кухне, вновь полетел в стену, пискнув вдвое громче прежнего.  
\- Два дня я сплю какими-то жалкими урывками, а когда просыпаюсь, в ужасе наблюдаю за тем, как это чудовище отравляет мне существование своими проделками, - все больше распаляясь, продолжал шипеть Дженсен. – Миссис Галифакс попросила рассчитать ее после того, как Фредди изгадил ее юбку остатками завтрака. Поверь, он ест как чертова прорва, даром что совсем крохотный на вид. Он прячет остатки еды под диван, и я до жути боюсь заглянуть туда и обнаружить новую, неизученную еще флору и фауну. Каждое утро этот паршивец пьет из унитаза, перетряхивает мусорное ведро и растаскивает по дому вещи из корзины с грязным бельем. И после всего ты еще спрашиваешь, сплю ли я с ним? – свистящим шепотом закончил Дженсен и отвернулся, сжимая пальцы в кулаки.  
Не проронивший ни слова за время сердитого монолога Джаред устало потер пальцами виски и растерянно пробормотал себе под нос:  
\- Мне нужно выпить.  
Явно выдохшийся Дженсен одобрительно закивал:  
\- Мне тоже.  
Джаред со вздохом поднялся и прошел к бару. Вытащив из-за ровного строя бутылок светлый ром, он аккуратно разлил его по стаканам и принялся нарезать лайм тонкими ломтиками.  
\- И где же сейчас Фредди? – осторожно поинтересовался он у притихшего Дженсена, расстроено разглядывающего темный прямоугольник высокого окна, не скрытого жалюзи, за которым оживал приглушенным мягким отсветом огней вечерний город.  
Поленья в камине уютно потрескивали, а от терпкого запаха рома теплело в груди. Идеальная обстановка для романтического свидания. Только вот ни о какой романтике не могло быть и речи, пока в его доме обитало маленькое зубастое чудовище, видимо поставившее своей целью окончательно разрушить жизнь Дженсена.  
\- В ванной, - Дженсен вздохнул, отпивая внушительный глоток предложенного напитка, и отрицательно покачал головой, стоило Джареду подняться и решительным шагом направиться к ванной, где до поры до времени затаилось проклятие по имени Фредди.  
\- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, Джей, - устало заметил Дженсен.  
\- Неважно, - кажется, Джаред был настроен решительно. – Я хочу выяснить, кто такой этот загадочный Фредди и какого, собственно, черта творится в моем доме. Уж, прости, Дженсен, я мало что понял из твоих объяснений.  
\- Я…  
Внезапно раздавшееся из-за двери поскуливание заставило Дженсена умолкнуть, а Джареда непонимающе нахмуриться.  
\- Какого черта? – выдохнул он, оборачиваясь к Дженсену и отчаянно гримасничая в сторону закрытой двери. – Это… Дженсен, это…  
\- Щенок, - сконфуженно пробурчал Дженсен и демонстративно сложил руки на груди, ожидая от Джареда какой угодно реакции на подарок, будь то хоть насмешка или скандал. Впрочем, Джаред вовсе и не собирался насмехаться, не говоря уже о скандале. Он удивленно выдохнул и осторожно повернул ключ в замке, открывая дверь в ванную, откуда спустя минуту показался моргающий от яркого света, дрожащий как осиновый лист Фредди. Щенок заспанно зевнул и, неуклюже переваливаясь на коротких толстых лапах, прошествовал к порогу гостиной, приветливо помахивая Джареду хвостом.

\- Малыш, - забормотал Джаред, усаживаясь перед щенком на корточки и принимаясь неумело, но ласково поглаживать того по холке. – Так ты и есть Фредди?  
Дженсен одарил разомлевшего, принявшего обманчиво несчастный вид щенка недобрым взглядом и хмыкнул:  
\- С днем рождения, Джей. А теперь, я думаю, пора отправить Фредди обра…  
Джаред не слышал. Кажется, он окончательно выпал из суровой реальности, растаяв от одного вида двуличного щенка и, судя по всему, совершенно позабыв о существовании Дженсена.  
\- Джей! – Дженсен постарался убрать неуместные истеричные нотки из собственного голоса и неверяще воззрился на занятого щенком Джареда. – Джей?!  
\- Что? Ах, да. Большое спасибо за подарок, Дженс, - Джаред все же бросил на него мимолетный взгляд и широко улыбнулся. – Наверное, это самый необычный подарок… - добавил он, беря щенка на руки. Фредди в ответ жадно обнюхивал его пальцы и радостно покряхтывал, всячески демонстрируя дружелюбие.  
«Предатели», - пронеслась в голове мимолетная мысль, которую Дженсен тут же постарался отринуть прочь, как заведомо нелепую.  
\- Кажется, у меня дежавю, - только и сказал он, наблюдая за возней Джареда со щенком.  
Увы, оба, полностью поглощенные друг другом, не обратили на все больше мрачнеющего Дженсена ровным счетом никакого внимания.

\- Джаред? - разбирая кучу скопившихся за последние дни отчетов и устало потирая затекшую шею, Дженсен бросил короткий взгляд на приоткрытую дверь мастерской Джареда, откуда доносились звуки возни и заливистое тявканье Фредди.  
\- Джаред? – никакой реакции, а к радостному сопению щенка добавился тихий голос Джареда, втолковывающего своему новоявленному любимцу что-то приторно ласковое.  
Дженсен сморщился от отвращения и зло отпихнул в сторону лэптоп, понимая, что уже битый час пытается составить мало-мальски сносную диаграмму финансирования компании на грядущее собрание инвесторов. Конечно, он запросто мог поручить скучную работу собственному менеджеру. Кейн и так стонал каждый раз, стоило злорадно улыбающемуся Дженсену вызвать его в кабинет и недрогнувшей рукой вручить очередную кипу бумаг. И сколько бы Крис не ныл, какими бы взглядами не одаривал Дженсена, какими бы неприличными жестами не тыкал в удаляющуюся спину босса, работу свою он всегда выполнял на отлично, вкладывая в развитие компании львиную долю усилий и времени. Назначенное на будущую неделю собрание и, что не менее важно, запланированное присутствие на нем Джеффри Дина Моргана – в качестве приглашенной звезды, как метко выразилась Данниль, – требовали от Дженсена максимальной собранности и готовности всех бумаг, чтобы проклятым пронырам-адвокатам Моргана пришлось захлопнуть свои луженые глотки, понимая, что им попросту не к чему придраться. А какая уж тут может быть готовность, если, проведя в офисе около восьми часов ежедневно, Дженсен попадал из одного бедлама в другой, в который с недавних пор превратилось его собственное жилище? Сказать, что Джаред буквально помешался на своем любимце, – значит ничего не сказать. И от присутствия чертового Фредди в их с Джаредом постели Дженсена спасло лишь то, что щенок облюбовал себе теплое местечко возле камина и ни за какие коврижки не желал изменять собственным привычкам.  
\- Джаред! – после очередного щенячьего взвизга Дженсен решил, что с него хватит. В конце концов, это становилось уже попросту невыносимым.  
Возникший в дверном проеме Джаред недоуменно взглянул на сердито пыхтящего Дженсена и немного сконфуженно пожал плечами:  
\- Дженс?  
\- Послушай, нельзя ли потише? Я работаю, - последние слова Дженсен произнес с нажимом, стараясь донести до этих занимающихся ерундой двоих, что далее не намерен терпеть их раздражающую возню.  
Джаред едва различимо фыркнул и, облокотившись на дверной косяк, насмешливо уставился на вновь уткнувшегося в экран лэптопа Дженсена. Еще и руки засунул в задние карманы джинсов, всем своим видом демонстрируя расслабленность и вопиющее пренебрежение словам Дженсена. Будь Дженсен не так занят составлением сводок, и не покажись в дверном проеме наглая мордочка Фредди, которого Дженсен возненавидел, пожалуй, даже больше своей полоумной, помешанной на вегетарианстве троюродной тетушки со стороны отца, он бы давным-давно отбросил в сторону проклятые бумаги и с удовольствием занялся более важными и приятными делами. А именно: разложил бы Джареда прямо на рабочем столе с намерением хорошенько оттрахать. И в самом деле, нельзя же выглядеть настолько потрясающе именно в тот самый момент, когда Дженсен меньше всего желает лицезреть краем глаза босые ступни, измазанные красками пальцы рук и потертые джинсы с разошедшейся молнией на ширинке. Фредди нетерпеливо заскулил, явно недовольный тем, что внимание Джареда переключилось на кого-то еще. Дженсен сердито поджал губы, игнорируя молчаливо-расслабленное ожидание, демонстрируемое Джаредом. В конечном итоге все это может подождать. И неважно, что за эти пару дней им с Джаредом так и не удалось ни на минутку остаться наедине. Не говоря уже о чем-то большем. Взять хотя бы тот памятный вечер, когда Джаред обнаружил в ванной свой подарок. Удивительно, но ужин тогда прошел без сучка без задоринки, а спагетти по-неополитански и пицца с тунцом, которую Дженсен заказал в итальянском ресторанчике «Ризотто», исчезла с тарелок в два счета, в чем не последнюю роль сыграл обнаглевший до крайности Фредди, видимо почувствовавший, что, пока Джаред рядом, молчаливый бойкот, устроенный Дженсеном, больше ему не грозит. Он демонстративно уселся в ногах Джареда, а каждый новый кусочек, которые заботливый Джаред протягивал ему под неусыпным змеиным взглядом Дженсена, съедал в два счета с неизменно несчастным выражением на морде, талантливо изображая голодную жадность.  
Естественно, после выяснения обстоятельств появления Фредди и долгой возни Джареда с щенком ни о каком сексе не могло быть и речи.  
\- Дженс? – Дженсен сгорбился, склоняясь ниже над стопкой неразобранной документации. Неподалеку уже высилась гора проработанных отчетов, напоминавшая Анды в миниатюре.  
\- Да?  
Джаред продолжал сверлить его внимательным взглядом и как-то неощутимо приблизился, словно перетек из одного конца комнаты в другой. Странно, обычно Джаред был довольно неуклюжим. «Настоящее ходячее недоразумение», - подумал Дженсен и едва заметно усмехнулся.  
\- Ты слишком много работаешь, - попенял ему на ухо чуть насмешливый голос Джареда, а на плечи легли сильные теплые ладони.  
Черт! И когда только успел подкрасться так близко? Дженсен шумно выдохнул и против воли закрыл глаза – слишком уж приятными были ощущения, слишком острыми, многогранными, позабывшимися за две недели разлуки. По телу прошлась тягуче-прохладная волна дрожи, а виски точно налились свинцовой тяжестью. Коротко простонав, Дженсен уронил голову прямиком в ворох бумаг, не обращая внимания на скомкавшиеся краешки листов. Джаред только едва слышно хмыкнул и принялся разминать одеревеневшие от многочасового практически неподвижного сидения плечи Дженсена вдвое усерднее. Тереть, сжимать, легонько поглаживать, пока шипевший, как вскипевший чайник, Дженсен пытался отстраниться, стоило Джареду задеть особо болезненное, а оттого необычайно чувствительное местечко между шеей и плечом. От пальцев Джареда по телу расползалось мерно-уютное тепло, а от негромкого, с чуть проскальзывающей ехидцей голоса и вовсе хотелось выскочить из собственной кожи.  
\- Сколько можно? – бормотал Джаред, склоняясь ниже, буквально обволакивая Дженсена горьким ароматом кофе с едва различимой примесью масляных красок, казалось, намертво впитавшейся в его кожу. – Бумаги, графики, звонки, отчеты… Если бы я не знал тебя, то начал бы всерьез ревновать к Кейну. Даже во сне ты продолжаешь давать ему указания, ругаешь Данниль и буквально бредишь каким-то Морганом. Это ненормально, Дженс.  
\- Я… - Дженсен прерывисто выдохнул, когда Джаред осторожно сместил ладонь, принявшись растирать ноющую поясницу, не забывая при этом мимолетно оглаживать копчик. – Я…  
\- Ш-ш-ш. А ну-ка, помолчи.  
Обдавшее шею чуть сбившееся дыхание легкой щекоткой прошлось по коже, взметнуло волну мурашек и начисто отключило подкорку, вынудив податься назад, навстречу ласкающим джаредовым пальцам, прогнуться, зашипеть, закусить губы, жадно откликаясь на такие желанные прикосновения. Джаред едва слышно чертыхнулся, когда очередной всхлип буквально растекшегося по столу Дженсена перерос в отрывистый горловой стон.  
\- Знаешь, я думал об этом весь чертов день, - шепнул Джаред, сорвано дыша. – Представлял тебя в твоем громадном кресле – собранного, отстраненного, с головой погруженного в работу. Как думаешь, что мне хотелось сделать с тобой, Дженс?  
Дженсен прерывисто дышал, вцепившись онемевшими, скользкими от выступившего пота пальцами в края массивной столешницы. Раззадоренное словами Джареда воображение старательно подбрасывало ворохи ярких картинок, от которых заливало жаром уши и шею, а в солнечном сплетении наливалось тяжестью пощипывающее тепло. Дженсен поерзал в ставшем почему-то жутко неудобным кресле и хныкнул, стоило плотной ткани брюк в паху натянуться, больно врезаясь швами в чувствительную кожу ниже лобка.  
\- Вот таким ты мне нравишься, Дженс. Вот таким… Размякшим, покорным. Сейчас ты сделаешь все что угодно, только бы я не убирал рук и продолжал говорить. Верно?  
Дженсен сглотнул, кивнув, и едва не заорал от неожиданности, когда и сам распалившийся не на шутку Джаред с легкостью выдернул его из кресла и, развернув в руках, словно марионетку, усадил на стол. Прямиком на аккуратную стопку документов.  
\- Бумаги… - застонал Дженсен, неосознанно раздвигая ноги пошире, давая больше места для джаредовых бедер. – Мы ведь помнем их, Джей, - почти прохныкал он, стоило Джареду сноровисто дернуть пуговицу на ширинке его брюк и, не особо церемонясь, запустить руку прямиком в образовавшееся между тканью и кожей углубление.  
\- Плевать, - пропыхтел Джаред, сразу резко и болезненно обхватывая член у основания. – Ты и так пялишься в них целый, мать его, вечер. Мне надоело только смотреть, надоело представлять… Я хочу чувствовать тебя.  
Дженсен выгнулся, дергаясь в тесном полуобъятии, и, оттолкнувшись ладонями от столешницы, скользнул вперед, к Джареду, принявшемуся сжимать и тереть сухую, пощипывающую кожу на головке. Большой палец, царапающийся из-за вечных мозолей, с силой растер чувствительную складку уздечки и двинулся выше, вынуждая Дженсена задыхаться и ерзать из-за распирающего пах болезненно-острого удовольствия.  
\- Хочу, чтобы ты был влажным, Дженс. Мокрым, скользким… Чтобы по пальцам текло…  
Джаред мягко провел губами по покрасневшей скуле Дженсена и прижался сильнее, раз за разом проходясь затянутым в джинсу бедром по скованной брюками промежности, там, где сходились в один четыре шва.  
\- Видел бы ты себя…  
Дженсен замотал головой из стороны в сторону, резко подаваясь в джаредов сомкнутый кулак, и сжал в пальцах злополучные, рассыпавшиеся по столу бумаги. Казалось, он сходит с ума. От прерывистого чертового шепота, вливавшегося в уши, подобно патоке, от жестких, на грани с жестокостью движений, от собственных задушенных стонов и от разочарования. Острейшего разочарования от того, что четко ограничивший рамки Джаред не позволял большего, кроме вот этого сковывающего, выкручивающего наизнанку скольжения. Зарождающийся глубоко внутри оргазм обдал пах спиралевидными волнами. Дженсен закусил губу, приподнимаясь со стола, почти не чувствуя вконец онемевшей задницы и яростно подаваясь вперед, на бесстыдно трущееся о его ширинку бедро Джареда. Он почти поймал за яркий хвост расцвеченное, точно радугой, болезненно-сладкое чувство, почти сорвался куда-то за грань, уже ощущая знакомо-незнакомое покалывание в кончиках пальцев, почти выгнулся и…  
Внезапная острая боль, опалившая щиколотку, вынудила его вскрикнуть и поспешно отстраниться от замершего подобно соляному столпу Джареда. Крупная дрожь так и не наступившего оргазма в последний раз сотрясла тело и убралась восвояси, оставив Дженсена задыхающимся, оглушенным и злющим, как сотня отборнейших чертей.  
\- Дженс… - Джаред прикусил губу, виновато поглядывая на Дженсена из-под растрепавшейся взмокшей челки. – Дженс, ты только… Давай… Держи себя в руках, ладно?  
Дженсен поднял на Джареда едва ли не белые от нарастающего бешенства глаза и кивнул, улыбнувшись самыми краешками губ. Наверняка его улыбка со стороны выглядела весьма зловеще, иначе с чего бы внезапно занервничавшему Джареду отступать подальше и пытаться загородить собою то, что только что в преддверии одного из самых охрененных оргазмов в заполненной скучными цифрами жизни Дженсена больно тяпнуло его за ногу?  
\- Дженс? – голос Джареда стал противно заискивающим.  
\- Это ведь Фредди, не так ли? – продолжая ухмыляться, спросил Дженсен. Хотя скорее просто констатировал факт.  
Джаред сокрушенно пожал плечами и испуганно уставился на готового вот-вот взорваться Дженсена.  
\- Дженс…  
\- Значит, Фредди, - прошипел Дженсен и одним плавным движением бросился на Джареда, намереваясь убрать того с дороги и раз и навсегда разобраться с проклятым щенком.  
Джаред не отступил. Сгруппировался, хватая Дженсена в нелепое подобие объятий, и сконфуженно забормотал:  
\- Ну хватит, Дженс. Он же всего-навсего щенок.  
\- Щенок? – Дженсен зарычал, силясь вырваться из крепких рук. – Да он самое настоящее исчадие ада! И знаешь что? Я больше не намерен терпеть его присутствие в своем доме!  
\- Дженсен.  
\- Ни черта! Завтра же отвезу его обратно в питомник.

Джаред нахмурился и шикнул на притихшего Фредди, подавая глупому щенку знаки ненадолго ретироваться с линии огня. Черт его знает, разгадал ли Фредди значение неуклюжих ужимок Джареда или просто провидение подсказало ему убраться отсюда подобру-поздорову, но из кабинета он вылетел с заливистым лаем, прихватив по дороге ворох разлетевшихся со стола бумаг. Дженсен дернулся, но Джаред удержал.  
\- Я все уберу, - выдохнул он и помчался следом за распоясавшимся любимцем.  
\- Можешь не утруждаться! – проорал Дженсен вслед и как подкошенный рухнул в кресло, не чувствуя ничего, кроме пульсирующего гула в ушах.  
\- Или он, или я, - сердито пробормотал он, разворачивая к себе подмигивающий светящимися часами-заставкой на экране лэптоп. – Или прольется кровь. И не факт, что моя.  
Ответом ему послужил оглушительный лай довольного Фредди, раздавшийся из глубины дома.

Собрание инвесторов прошло просто отвратительно. И виноват в этом был, несомненно, Дженсен, а вовсе не Крис, взявший на себя львиную долю работы, не сотрудники, с которых тот же Крис спускал по три шкуры в день, требуя, чтобы вся документация была готова к сроку и, конечно же, не Данниль, занявшаяся организационной частью и следившая за тем, чтобы все приглашенные на собрание чувствовали себя комфортно. Нет, их-то Дженсен уж точно не винил. Рассказывать кому-либо о предшествовавших собранию трех бессонных, проведенных на диване в гостиной ночах, о самой крупной за три года брака ссоре с Джаредом, об объявленной Джареду и Фредди холодной войне и неоднократных попытках вышвырнуть щенка из дому вовсе не хотелось. Да и Данниль, обычно всегда выслушивавшая жалобы Дженсена в той или иной ситуации, на этот раз проявила вопиющую слоновью толстокожесть. По-хорошему, к случившемуся провалу следовало бы отнестись философски и попытаться извлечь урок из совершенных ошибок. Да и не мешало бы признать, что чертов Морган все еще был не по зубам самому Дженсену, каким бы первоклассным специалистом в области управленческого консалтинга он не был. На собрание Морган явился, естественно прихватив с собой неизменную комплектацию в виде юристов, вооруженных пухлыми папками и доскональным знанием дела. И если поначалу Дженсену и удалось немного прищучить хвосты говорливым ублюдкам во главе с их боссом, то постепенно все усилия сошли на нет. Конфронтационные меры, предпринятые Крисом в попытке донести до собравшихся сведения о теневой деятельности компании Моргана, не оказали на хорошо подкованных экспертов «Морган Корпорэйшн» должного эффекта. Лишь повлекли за собой неприятные последствия в виде вопросов о подобной осведомленности, способах добычи информации и незавуалированного обещания грядущего судебного иска, если Дженсен не оставит попыток дискредитировать деятельность «Морган Корпорэйшн». Морган выкрутился. Впрочем, кто бы сомневался. И с таким трудом отхваченная Дженсеном четверть акций могла бы расцениваться как незначительная, но все же победа, если бы Дженсен не чувствовал себя так мерзко.  
И теперь злой и абсолютно морально разбитый Дженсен восседал на диване в гостиной собственного дома и методично надирался, изредка прислушиваясь к веселой возне Джареда и Фредди, устроивших в мастерской Джареда нечто вроде военного штаба. Во всяком случае, явное игнорирование и нежелание идти на компромисс со стороны обоих воспринимались Дженсеном именно так.  
«Уехать куда-нибудь на пару деньков. Устроить себе отдых, - думал он, приканчивая третий стакан горчащего брюта. – Жаль только, что этим двоим будет совершенно наплевать».  
Долетевший из мастерской заливистый хохот Джареда только подтвердил неприятную догадку, и Дженсен поспешил допить остатки кислющей гадости и тем самым затолкать подальше противное тянущее чувство, всколыхнувшееся в нежном местечке под грудью.  
\- Ну и черт с ними, - пробормотал он, смаргивая маячившую перед глазами хмельную дымку. – Тоже мне, устроили тут «железный занавес».  
Дженсен с особой тщательностью расправил сбившиеся за спиной диванные подушки и приготовился к еще одной бессонной ночи, наполненной упоительным ощущением покалывания в отлежанном боку, громким сопением Фредди с подстилки и не дающей покоя круговерти мыслей о собственной профнепригодности, когда дверь мастерской тихонько скрипнула, впуская в заполненное запахом алкоголя пространство гостиной хмурого Джареда. Надо же, и ведь не скажешь, что только что покатывался со смеху, как малое дитя, наблюдая за проделками Фредди. Или вот это выражение редкостной беспринципности было припасено специально для Дженсена?  
Дженсен равнодушно поглядел на сложившего руки на груди Джареда и насупился:  
\- Что?  
Джаред поморщился и недовольно поджал губы. Нужно отдать ему должное: на явные провокации со стороны Дженсена, просто-таки мечтавшего сорвать злость хоть на ком-нибудь, – за неимением возможности сорвать ее на Фредди - он не велся. Лишь единожды позволил себе повысить голос тогда, три дня назад, когда взмыленный Дженсен пообещал запихать Фредди в мусорный пакет и утопить к чертям собачьим в Мичиганском озере. «И пока он не превратится в горстку пузырьков на воде, я не успокоюсь!» - заявил тогда Дженсен пыхтящему от ярости Джареду, прижимающему своего любимца к груди, словно величайшую драгоценность.  
\- Дженсен, нужно поговорить.  
\- Не о чем тут говорить, - пробормотал Дженсен и закряхтел, укутывая ноги пледом – целым, к слову. Фредди, словно почуяв своей собачьей пятой точкой, что к вещам Дженсена приближаться не следует, частично прекратил совершать набеги на полку для обуви и оставил наконец в покое любимый домашний халат Дженсена, который до недавних пор просто обожал запихивать в самые неожиданные и невообразимые места. Впрочем, совершать различные не совсем адекватные действа с зонтом-тростью Дженсена он тоже прекратил. Наверняка не последнюю роль в этом сыграло то самое пресловутое обещание.  
\- А уж если тебе так хочется нормального, полноценного разговора, то возьми у меня в бумажнике визитку этого дрянного питомника и отвези Фредди обратно.  
\- Дженсен, - Джаред продолжал сверлить его суровым взглядом и, кажется, окончательно вознамерился положить конец любым возражениям с его стороны. – Во-первых, с завтрашнего дня у тебя выходной. Точнее, целая неделя отпуска.  
\- Это еще почему? – Дженсен негодующе вскинулся.  
\- А потому, что ты больше похож на несчастное, озлобленное на весь свет привидение, чем на живого человека, - отрезал Джаред. – Крис сказал, что никаких форс-мажорных ситуаций в ближайшее время не предвидится, так что ты спокойно сможешь отдохнуть недельку. Он пообещал держать тебя в курсе событий. И сообщить, если вдруг что-нибудь пойдет не так.  
\- Нужно будет ему всыпать, - задумчиво пробормотал Дженсен и предвкушающе улыбнулся, представив себе неверящее выражение на физиономии Кейна – уже сейчас он знал, кому поручит то дрянное, запутанное дельце, касающееся продажи фармацевтической компании братьев Крендаллов.  
\- Во-вторых, можешь попрощаться со своей алкогольной коллекцией.  
\- Чт…  
\- И в-третьих, с сегодняшнего дня вы с Фредди постараетесь привыкнуть друг к другу настолько, насколько это возможно, чтобы прекратить, наконец, делать друг другу гадости исподтишка.  
\- Да я… Это твой ненаглядный Фредди отравляет мне жизнь одним лишь фактом своего существования. И вообще, не веди себя, как строгий директор, отчитывающий непутевого ученика! – возмущенно вскинулся Дженсен.  
\- А ты прекрати вести себя как ребенок. В самом деле, Дженс, оттого, что ты вышвыриваешь Фредди на улицу при любом удобном случае, он не станет лучше к тебе относиться. Сам понимаешь.  
Дженсен задохнулся:  
\- Да плевать я хотел на его отношение! – негодующе выпалил он.  
\- Неправда. В тебе сейчас говорят исключительно обида и злость. Просто постарайся перестать искать в его поведении одни лишь недостатки, - спокойно заметил Джаред и, приблизившись, уселся рядом с Дженсеном на диван.  
\- Ты вдруг заделался психологом? – буркнул Дженсен, на корню пресекая попытки Джареда приобнять его за плечи. – Он – гений маскировки, хорошо скрывающий свое истинное лицо! Да черт, о чем здесь говорить? Этот щенок – настоящий кошмар во плоти. За все то время, что он живет у нас, он не совершил ни одного достойного поступка. От него одни неприятности и сплошная головная боль.  
Джаред насмешливо фыркнул и все же притянул Дженсена поближе к себе, уткнувшись носом ему в ухо, не обращая внимания ни на довольно вялое сопротивление, ни на сердитое сопение.  
\- Ему просто нужно научиться, - тихо засмеялся Джаред и добавил: - Смотри. Фредди?  
После непродолжительной возни из мастерской показался помахивающий хвостом Фредди. Проведя рекогносцировку местности, о чем свидетельствовал подозрительно обнюхивавший гостиную влажный нос, и, видимо, сочтя результаты исследования удовлетворительными, – во всяком случае, рядом с третирующим его обидчиком находился и обожаемый хозяин, - Фредди радостно потрусил к дивану, в последний момент обойдя по широкой дуге домашние тапочки Дженсена, валявшиеся неподалеку.  
\- Фредди? – Джаред чуть присвистнул, отчего щенок смешно склонил голову на бок, настороженно прислушиваясь. – Принеси, - и он указал на те самые злополучные тапки, сиротливо примостившиеся посреди гостиной.

Фредди недоверчиво уставился на Джареда – если, конечно, выражение недоверия свойственно собакам, - и даже как-то совсем уж неуклюже шлепнулся на задницу, как раз в паре шагов от злополучных тапок. Будь Дженсен физиономистом-кинологом, обязательно бы запечатлел выражение физиономии Фредди для грядущих поколений, в дополнение к научному трактату «Собачьи эмоции». Только вот, к счастью, Дженсен не был специалистом в данной области. Мало того, не испытывал никакого интереса к подобного рода науке, а потому он просто неприязненно уставился на сверлившего его не менее неприязненным взглядом Фредди и скептически фыркнул:  
\- Ты, должно быть, шутишь?  
Джаред только отмахнулся и, не сводя с Фредди внимательного взгляда, четко повторил:  
\- Принеси.  
Фредди сокрушенно опустил мордочку вниз, всем своим видом демонстрируя, насколько претит ему выполнение подобной команды, а затем, поднявшись, нерешительно посеменил к тапочкам.  
\- Джаред…  
\- Тс-с-с, - Джаред крепче прижал к себе Дженсена и улыбнулся. - Я же говорил тебе – ему просто нужно научиться.  
Дженсен хмуро проследил за маршрутом пыхтящего от усилия Фредди, волокущего в зубах один тапок, и, про себя отметив, что порча обуви пока откладывается на неопределенный срок, вздохнул:  
\- Ладно.  
Джаред одарил его довольной улыбкой и, склонившись к уху, прошептал, задевая кожу губами:  
\- Кстати, что ты там говорил о строгом директоре и нерадивом студенте, Дженс? Знаешь, мне очень понравился ход твоих мыслей.  
Дженсен закрыл глаза и покачал головой – слишком много впечатлений для одного вечера, чтобы его заправленное алкоголем сознание могло переварить такой объем информации.  
А Джаред меж тем продолжал нашептывать на ухо милые несуразные пошлости, от которых теплело в груди, а на губы так и просилась чуть глуповатая улыбка. И впервые за эти пару дней, Дженсен подумал о том, что, возможно, жизнь – вовсе не такая скверная штука, какой кажется на первый взгляд.

\- Дженсен? – тихий, чуть взволнованный шепот Джареда обжег шею, вынуждая разморенного ото сна Дженсена невнятно выругаться, протестующе дернуть пяткой и поглубже зарыться лицом в подушку. Господи, неужели Джареду мало бессонной ночи и он снова успел «соскучиться» за каких-то пару часов сна?  
Дженсен жалобно замычал, когда и подушка, и стремительно сползшее с плеч одеяло исчезли, а сам виновник его несчастий принялся трясти его за плечо, бормоча что-то о перевернутом мусорном контейнере, о заклинившем замке входной двери и о подозрительных следах на клумбе под окнами его кабинета.  
\- Дженсен? Дженсен, ты слышишь? – мягкий матрац внезапно прогнулся, когда Джаред поднялся, а вслед за этим скрипнули жалобно кольца отдергиваемых штор, и в спальню сплошным потоком хлынул золотисто-медовый, нестерпимо яркий солнечный свет. Дженсен вновь протяжно застонал и зажмурился, пытаясь избавиться от вспыхивающих под веками кроваво-красных спиралевидных кругов. Черт бы побрал Джареда!  
\- Дженсен?  
\- Ну что? – собственный голос показался хриплым и каркающим, как будто он ночь напролет орал песни или хорошенько погорлопанил на стадионе «Селлулар Филд», подбадривая «Белые Носки» в решающем матче североамериканской лиги. На самом деле, причина столь разительных метаморфоз, произошедших с голосом Дженсена, была куда как банальнее и, по правде, в тысячу раз приятнее.  
\- Говорю же тебе, в нашем доме происходят очень странные вещи, - замогильным шепотом отозвался Джаред и совершенно бесцеремонно дернул так до конца и не проснувшегося Дженсена за пятку.  
Дженсен зарычал и рывком уселся на постели, щурясь на размытое пятно, потихоньку оформившееся в силуэт всерьез взволнованного Джареда.  
\- И? Знаешь, странные вещи происходят в нашем доме каждый день. И начались эти странности точнехонько с момента твоего приезда. А причину странностей зовут – кто бы мог подумать! - Фредди! А теперь не мог бы ты дать мне возможность еще немного поспать. У меня немилосердно ноют задница и рот.  
Услышав последнее, Джаред даже соизволил немного покраснеть. Правда, решимости выяснить, что же за чертовщина творится вокруг, у него ни капельки не поубавилось.  
\- Как хочешь, - пробурчал он, возвращая Дженсену одеяло и поднимаясь с постели. – Но Фредди тут не причем, и я позвоню Чаду. К тому же, это вовсе не первый случай, Дженс, - вновь попробовал он воззвать к всегдашней подозрительности Дженсена.  
Подозрительности, по всей видимости, тоже крепко досталось прошедшей ночью, поскольку хоть как-то проявлять себя она не желала. Мало того, Дженсен вновь закутался в одеяло до самой макушки и не выразил ровным счетом никакого интереса к высказанным Джаредом подозрениям.  
\- Два дня назад, когда мы с Фредди гуляли в парке, мне показалось, что около нашего дома дежурит синий «Форд». Я понимаю, что это могла быть машина кого-нибудь из соседей, мало ли кто к ним приезжает, но…  
Дженсен насмешливо фыркнул и перевернулся на другой бок.  
\- Но?  
\- У «Форда» оказались тонированные стекла и…  
\- Эка небываль, Джей.  
\- Ну…  
\- Вы с Данниль – парочка заядлых параноиков. Она тоже постоянно утверждает, что за ней следят бывшие любовники. Может, вам скомпоноваться и создать какой-нибудь фонд для потенциальных жертв слежки? «Здравствуйте, я Джаред Эклз-Падалеки, и я параноик».  
Джаред насупился. Не нужно было иметь глаз на затылке, чтобы понять, что его ощутимо задел проявленный Дженсеном скептицизм.  
\- Я поговорю с Чадом, - заявил он веско и поспешил ретироваться из комнаты, чтобы невыспавшемуся, а оттого сердитому Дженсену не пришло в голову сказать что-нибудь нелестное в адрес друга Джареда – Чада Майкла Мюррея, бывшего "свободного художника", а нынче доморощенного частного детектива, даже не имеющего лицензии.  
\- Поговори, - широко зевая, ответил Дженсен и, приподнявшись на локте, проорал вслед закрывающейся двери: – И учти: если этот придурок вновь посмеет распустить руки, я его прикончу. А свои отговорки о «дружеской возне» пусть засунет себе в задницу. Так ему и передай, Джей!  
Из-за двери донеслось лишь приглушенное неодобрительное бормотание, и ощутимо повеселевший Дженсен вновь уткнулся носом в мягкие подушки, еще хранившие запах джаредова яблочного шампуня. Когда еще с таким напряженным графиком работы ему представится возможность хорошенько выспаться? Закрыв глаза и почти не слыша, как внизу Джаред с Фредди в очередной раз затеяли веселую возню, Дженсен улыбнулся и подумал, что Крис Кейн – не такая уж беспринципная задница, а значит, заслуживает внеквартальной премии за свою работу. Ведь, как ни крути, четверть акций «Морган Корпорэйшн» они отхватили. К тому же внизу в кабинете Дженсена, в сейфе, хранились распечатки с доказательствами всей той теневой деятельности, которой занимался Джеффри Морган. Какая-то назойливая, точно оголодавший комар, мысль легонько покрутилась в голове, разбудив дремавшее до того чувство сомнения. Жаль, ухватить за хвост эту мимолетную мысль так и не получилось. Покружив немного, она пропала, будто и вовсе не было, а Дженсен снова погрузился в крепкий сон.

Появление в их с Джаредом доме Чада Мюррея всегда приравнивалось Дженсеном к природной катастрофе мирового масштаба, вроде бушующего торнадо или незапланированного НАСА падения метеорита. Черт его знает, в чем заключался подвох? Возможно, дело было в известной придурковатости Мюррея и в странном до крайности внешнем виде. Да и глядя на вечно взъерошенного Мюррея, обряженного в ужасные, по мнению Дженсена, шмотки, придававшие ему сходство с припанкованным укурком, никому бы и в голову не пришло воспринимать подобное ходячее недоразумение всерьез. А уж тем более доверять постоянно глуповато скалящемуся парню вести какие бы то ни было расследования. Хотя стоило признать, что логика и соображалка у Мюррея иногда работали как надо. Жаль только, что зачастую эти бесценные качества проявляли себя лишь в критических ситуациях. В остальное же время Чад попросту отпугивал немногочисленных клиентов своего подпольного агентства неизменной дурацкой улыбкой и полнейшим отсутствием манер.  
Мюррей явился спустя полчаса после звонка Джареда, умудрившись при этом разбудить Дженсена, подружиться с Фредди и слопать целую тарелку испеченного Данниль накануне имбирного печенья.  
\- Вкусно, - заявил Чад, уписывая за обе щеки румяное печенье и без зазрения совести вытирая пальцы о диванную подушку. – Это ты испек, Дженс? – обратился он к нахохлившемуся, едва ли не пыхтящему от ярости Дженсену, провожающему каждый кусочек печенья недобрым взглядом. Нужно заметить, что под гнетом подобного брезгливого разглядывания человек с более тонкой душевной организацией непременно бы подавился. Отличавшийся же особой толстокожестью Мюррей лишь флегматично шмыгнул носом, тщательно пережевывая очередной кусок.  
\- Тебе так не терпится оказаться в отделении челюстно-лицевой хирургии? – вкрадчивый тон Дженсена просто-таки сочился ядом.  
Чад в ответ лишь сыто облизнулся и покачал головой:  
\- Не-а, я пас. Мне хватило выбитого зуба на вечеринке у Люси. Помнишь тот случай, Джей? Твой… приятель, видите ли, был недоволен, что мы с тобой обнялись. Можно подумать, что два друга, один из которых, заметь, Эклз, убежденный натурал, не могут немножко полапать друг дружку от избытка чувств? Какая-то дискриминация, не находишь? Знаешь, как у меня ныла челюсть после твоих кулачищ?  
\- Мало ныла, - задумчиво почесав подбородок, отозвался Дженсен. – Нужно было своротить ее к чертовой матери. Возможно, это заставило бы тебя наконец-то заткнуться и прекратить бросаться на людей со своими объятиями, точно ополоумевший лангур на пальму.  
\- Ты ведешь себя как ревнивый собственник.  
\- А ты придурок, каких поискать.  
\- Позволь не согласиться с твоим утверждением. Из нас двоих ты – больший придурок. Удивляюсь, как ты еще не додумался до того, чтобы запереть Джареда в четырех стенах и приставить к нему парочку охранников-мордоворотов.  
\- Еще одно слово, Мюррей, и…  
\- Знаю, ты сломаешь мне челюсть. Слышал уже, можешь не повторяться.  
\- Иди к черту!  
\- Вы закончили? – Джаред раздраженно оглядел этих двоих, в очередной раз цапающихся из-за какой-то ерунды, и потер шею ладонью. – Потому что если нет, мы с Фредди с удовольствием предоставим вам, так сказать, площадку для армреслинга и уберемся, чтобы не мешать.  
\- Закончили, - буркнул Дженсен и, повернувшись к Чаду, нахмурился, тем самым пресекая дальнейшие попытки пособачиться на излюбленную Мюрреем тему собственности, ревности и занудства.  
Мюррей на молчаливый намек отреагировал как надо, а именно – заткнулся и печально воззрился на опустевшее блюдо, на котором красовалась теперь лишь горстка колких крошек.  
\- Так что там у вас стряслось, Джей? – грустно вздохнул он и достал из нагрудного кармана куртки маленький засаленный блокнот.  
Дженсен фыркнул и, демонстративно зевнув, поднялся на ноги, тем самым показывая, как именно относиться ко всей той чепухе, которую Джаред вталдычил себе в голову.  
\- Знаете, ребята, - он проигнорировал откровенно обиженное выражение джаредова лица и приглашающе махнул рукой, - вы побеседуйте, обсудите все вопросы, а мы с Фредди пока немного прогуляемся. Правда, Фредди?

Щенок, занятый в данный момент обгладыванием игрушечной косточки, лишь равнодушно оглядел Дженсена и никакого особого восторга от предстоящей прогулки не выказал. Более того, даже отвернулся от Дженсена, демонстрируя тому пушистую белую задницу.  
\- Дженс?  
\- Эклз?  
\- Не волнуйтесь. Я справлюсь, - тщательно пряча обуревавшее его сомнение, пробормотал Дженсен и, схватив шлейку, уверенно направился к Фредди.  
Нужно отметить, Фредди отнесся ко всем манипуляциям с надеванием шлейки и последующей возне с пряжками с завидным спокойствием. Даже вяло вильнул хвостом и удивленно тявкнул, что при его-то антипатии к Дженсену приравнивалось едва ли не к бурному проявлению дружелюбия. Дженсен осторожно, словно боясь обжечься, почесал Фредди за ухом и, кивнув на прощание Джареду, вышел из гостиной, проигнорировав издевательскую ухмылку Чада. Естественно, смолчать Мюррей не мог, а потому, уже подхватывая со столика в прихожей связку ключей и старательно соображая, не забыл ли он чего, Дженсен услышал сочащееся ехидством замечание Чада:  
\- Гляди, Джей, как бы тебе не пришлось попрощаться с беднягой Фредди.  
Джаред только фыркнул в ответ. Впрочем, фырканье вышло донельзя растерянным. Дженсен поудобнее перехватил поводок и присвистнул, подзывая мнущегося и по-прежнему бросающего на него недоверчивые взгляды Фредди.  
\- Пойдем, приятель, - улыбнулся Дженсен, - не знаю, как там оно у тебя, а у меня нет никакого желания киснуть в четырех стенах в компании заядлых параноиков, один из которых полный идиот.  
Фредди семенил рядом, изредка останавливаясь для того, чтобы обнюхать растущие на лужайке перед домом цветы или слопать ползущего по своим делам жука. Впрочем, упрекать щенка в живодерстве Дженсен не стал. В конце концов, каждый выкручивается как может. А если сегодня не твой день, значит, опасайся быть съеденным. Таков уж негласный закон природы. Или, как любил говаривать старина Спенсер, выживание сильнейших посредством отбора.

Внимание Фредди привлекла какая-то декоративная хреновина, торчащая точнехонько посреди зарослей дерна, подстриженного старухой-соседкой на манер конуса. Хотя, глядя на продолговатое нечто, произрастающее из шаровидного основания, в голове у немногочисленных прохожих наверняка возникали не самые приличные ассоциации. По крайней мере, Дженсену этот шедевр ландшафтного дизайна напоминал огромный, чуть искривленный вправо эрегированный член. Естественно, Фредди не преминул справить нужду на изобилующей фигурно выложенными булыжниками и садовыми гномами соседской лужайке, за что незамедлительно удостоился несильного тычка и обещания быть запертым в подвале на всю ночь.  
Карсон-стрит в это время дня практически пустовала, лишь неподалеку, там, где узкий хвост длинной улицы плавно вливался в Мичиган-авеню, наблюдалось некое оживление. И ровный гул проезжающих машин вкупе с редкими отрывистыми гудками клаксонов навевал чувство странного умиротворения, какое невозможно испытать, просиживая штаны в офисе за скучной и довольно-таки нервной работой. Дженсен поправил соскользнувший с пальцев поводок и, оглянувшись по сторонам, незаметно потянулся, разминая гудевшие от непривычной физической нагрузки мышцы. Да так и застыл в нелепой позе, не обращая внимания на недовольно пыхтящего Фредди, изо всех сил натягивающего поводок и желающего от души позабавиться, гоняясь за стаей голубей. Тот самый синий «Форд», о котором с таким волнением рассказывал Джаред, обнаружился аккурат ярдах в двадцати от высокой кованой ограды их дома. И, судя по всему, стоял там уже достаточно долго. За отражающими ветви деревьев тонированными стеклами не угадывалось ни малейшего движения, что, впрочем, не исключало того факта, что за домом наблюдали. Серая, изрядно припорошенная пылью «Селика» Мюррея расположилась как раз напротив «Форда» и, по всей видимости, закрывала незримому наблюдателю весь обзор. Впрочем, возможности выбрать более подходящую позицию тому не представилось. Позади находился небольшой парк, а впереди – частная парковка. Помнится, они с Джаредом потому и выбрали этот район из десяти предложенных вариантов, исключая пентхаусы Мичиган-авеню и элитные, но лишенные уюта безликие квартиры в Лэйквью. За тишину и эффектно созданную иллюзию кажущейся отдаленности от надоедающего городского шума.  
Фредди снова оглушительно залаял, требуя, чтобы застывший соляным столпом хозяин-оболтус наконец-то отмер и соизволил обратить на него внимание. Дженсен встряхнулся и, мысленно обругав себя за не к месту развившуюся паранойю, присел на корточки перед Фредди.  
\- Кажется, это заразно, - пробормотал он, почесывая топорщившуюся холку щенка, тем самым пытаясь вернуть себе как-то стремительно спекшееся приподнятое настроение. Фредди, словно почувствовав неладное, несмело лизнул ласкавшую его ладонь и принялся вертеться перед Дженсеном, старательно демонстрируя дружеское участие.  
\- Ну что, пройдемся по парку, приятель? – пробормотал Дженсен, обращаясь скорее к себе, нежели к Фредди, пытаясь хоть чуточку взбодриться подобным нехитрым способом. Только вот все усилия в одночасье пошли прахом, когда внезапно взревевший мотором «Форд» вырулил с обочины и, на мгновение замедлив ход около стоящего на тротуаре Дженсена, – точно невидимый соглядатай присматривался к нему повнимательнее – умчался в сторону Мичиган-авеню. Фредди проводил подозрительную машину заливистым лаем. А в одночасье отмерший Дженсен только прикрикнул на рычащего щенка и вытащил из кармана сотовый. Какое-то иррациональное, взявшееся неизвестно откуда чувство настойчиво подсказывало, что Джаред все же оказался прав, а потому действовать следовало незамедлительно. Правда, звонить раньше времени в полицию с рассказом о том, что за их домом наблюдает неизвестный ублюдок, Дженсен все-таки не решился. Черт его знает почему. Наверняка не последнюю роль в этом сыграл так до конца и не заткнувшийся скептицизм. С минуту вглядываясь в список номеров и с удивлением отмечая, как предательски подрагивают кончики пальцев, Дженсен решительно нажал кнопку вызова и принялся вслушиваться в череду раздражающих гудков.  
\- Эклз? – удивленно отозвался Чад ровнехонько после шестого гудка .  
\- Еще не передумал поиграть в доморощенного детектива, Мюррей? – поинтересовался Дженсен, уже предчувствуя бурный поток невнятного красноречия и тут же одним махом пресекая какие бы то ни было разглагольствования со стороны Чада. – Тогда вот тебе работенка. Надеюсь, ты уже в курсе нашей маленькой проблемы? Будь добр, разузнай побольше о владельце «Форда» с номерами штата Теннесси сто тридцать два – два би. Похоже, наш новый знакомый не озаботился ни маркировкой регистрации, ни установкой местожительства в Чикаго. Во всяком случае, на ветровом стекле нет ни единого стикера . Да и номера новехонькие.  
\- Это говорит только о том, что номера эти липовые, - тут же деловито отозвался Чад, мигом растеряв свою извечную придурковатость. – Что насчет водителя?  
\- Не знаю, - Дженсен нетерпеливо огляделся по сторонам, взглядом выискивая умчавшегося куда-то Фредди. – Я его не видел.  
Чад на том конце провода зашуршал страницами своего блокнота и нетерпеливо пощелкал языком.  
\- Ладно. Постараюсь выяснить, какого черта здесь творится. Вы с Джаредом тоже не зевайте. Может, вам уехать из дому на пару дней? Сбить, так сказать, этого мудака со следа?  
\- Черта с два, - Дженсен улыбнулся, ухитрившись-таки поймать несносного Фредди за конец поводка. – Я не собираюсь прятаться от какого-то ублюдка.  
\- Слушай, Эклз, ты хоть и редкостный козел, но как-никак Джаред о тебе беспокоится, только поэтому я и спросил.  
\- Угу, я понял, - Дженсен крепко сжал пальцы в кулаки, стараясь не сорваться сейчас на вновь оседлавшем любимого конька Мюррее. В конце концов, Чад действительно волновался. Ну, о Джареде так уж точно. А потому следовало сдержаться и дать Мюррею возможность выяснить, что происходит, раз уж кому-то вздумалось основательно подпортить им с Джаредом жизнь.  
\- Держи меня в курсе, - буркнул Дженсен, отключая телефон и подзывая окончательно распоясавшегося Фредди, решившего устроить увлекательную погоню за обрывком газеты.  
\- Завязывай, - бросил Дженсен, подхватывая несносного щенка на руки.  
Стоит ли говорить, что внезапно воспылавший страстной любовью к отвороту его пиджака Фредди полностью проигнорировал сердитое замечание.

Конечно же, чертов Мюррей оказался прав. Пробитых им в базе данных номеров попросту не существовало в природе, а значит, возможность выяснить хоть что-нибудь о загадочном владельце машины сводилась к абсолютнейшему нулю. По-хорошему, Дженсену следовало бы порадоваться тому, что проклятый «Форд» словно провалился сквозь землю. Во всяком случае, вот уже больше недели возле дома не околачивалось ни одной подозрительной машины и даже кипятившийся поначалу Джаред постепенно успокоился и вновь сутками напролет пропадал в своей мастерской. Негласное перемирие, заключенное между Дженсеном и Фредди, тоже пока не грозило лопнуть подобно мыльному пузырю. Только вот упорно не покидающее его чувство надвигающихся неприятностей никуда не делось, до поры да до времени свернувшись под сердцем склизким клубком.  
\- Ужин готов, Дженс, - одетый только в растянутые до неприличия и постоянно сползающие на бедра пижамные штаны Джаред появился на пороге, отрывая Дженсена от просмотра очередной кипы документации, присланной Крисом по новому делу. Весьма скучному и запутанному, к слову, делу. Сколько Дженсен себя помнил, он всегда старался держаться подальше от воротил гостиничного бизнеса, прекрасно понимая, чем в последующем грозит подписание контракта и какой головной болью может обернуться связанная с этой отраслью бизнеса бумажная волокита.  
\- Угу, - Дженсен отложил очередной листок в стопку для исходящих бумаг и с наслаждением потянулся. Настроение было просто отличным. Да и взъерошенный, притягательно-неопрятный вид улыбающегося Джареда приятно радовал глаз. Дженсен улыбнулся в ответ и неосознанно провел языком по губам, мысленно делая ставки, когда же, наконец, дурацкие джаредовы штаны сползут окончательно, открывая скрытую под ними загорелую кожу над пахом, покрытую жесткими, немного колкими на ощупь волосками. Естественно, подобные мысли незамедлительно привели к весьма красноречивому результату, вынудив Дженсена немного сползти вниз по креслу, откидываясь полнее, и приглашающе развести бедра. Джаред моментально напрягся, недоуменно нахмурившись, а затем сердито насупился, всем своим видом выражая обуревавшее его негодование:  
\- Между прочим, я гребаных два часа колдовал над лазаньей, Дженс.  
\- Конечно, - Дженсен согласно кивнул и предвкушающе усмехнулся.  
Эта часть игры всегда дико заводила. И правда – не было зрелища заманчивее, чем та стадийность эмоций, которую Джаред демонстрировал во время увлекательного процесса соблазнения.  
\- И салатом, - добавил Джаред, упрямо вздернув подбородок.  
\- Конечно, - в животе потихоньку наливалось свинцовой тяжестью знакомое тепло, и Дженсен осторожно провел ладонью по мягкой ткани рубашки, стараясь хоть чуточку утихомирить настойчивое, давящее желание, гулкой пульсацией отдающееся во всем теле.  
\- Прекрати повторять одно и то же, - вскинулся Джаред.  
Дженсен только хмыкнул насмешливо, легко похлопав себя по колену. Слишком уж ненатуральным выглядел этот поток возмущения, слишком наигранным, чтобы поверить хоть на йоту. Слишком предательским был влажный блеск джаредовых глаз.  
\- Иди сюда, - позвал Дженсен, не сводя с Джареда внимательного взгляда.  
И Джаред пошел – решительный, собранный, разом растерявший все то показушное недовольство, которое демонстрировал не далее пары минут назад. Дженсен только покрепче уперся пятками в пол и гулко сглотнул скудную, чуточку отдающую горечью слюну, когда по-прежнему молчащий Джаред опустился на колени меж его разведенных ног и медленно, словно изучая, провел костяшками пальцев по вздыбившейся ширинке. По венам плеснул жаркой, сметающей все на своем пути волной адреналин, а сердце зачастило, грозя вот-вот выскочить из заградительного барьера грудной клетки. Дженсен выдохнул, подаваясь навстречу, подставляясь неспешной ласке, и застонал, когда Джаред быстро, сноровисто дернул в сторону пуговицу на ширинке. Из собственных, ставших до нелепости неудобными брюк Дженсен попросту выкрутился и зашипел, когда жесткая ткань больно проехалась по стояку, цепляя волосы на лобке. Джаред только понимающе усмехнулся, ни на минуту не прекращая поглаживать покрытую мурашками кожу живота и все еще затянутые в джинсу бедра. Промычав что-то невнятно-нелепое, Дженсен обхватил шею Джареда ладонью и, склонившись ниже, едва ли не согнувшись пополам, поцеловал растянутые в кривой усмешке губы. Спина ныла от неудобства позы, а от непрерывного движения джаредовой ладони в паху пульсировало, сворачиваясь диковинной спиралью, тягучее тепло, пока задыхающийся Дженсен целовал сухие, обветренные губы Джареда, раз за разом проходясь языком по множеству мелких трещинок и сглатывая свою и чужую, не менее горькую слюну. Джаред отстранился лишь тогда, когда задыхающийся Дженсен застонал, ерзая в поскрипывающем кресле.  
\- Не терпится, да? – шепнул он, опаляя теплым дыханием взмокшую от пота ткань так и не снятой рубашки.  
Дженсен захныкал, продолжая двигаться по инерции, втираться немилосердно ноющим членом в ленивую джаредову ладонь, двигавшуюся слишком медленно, слишком слабо для того, чтобы, захлебываясь громкими гортанными стонами, кончить прямиком на ткань собственных брюк. Джаред дразнил его. И Дженсен зажмурился, чтобы банально не сорваться. Не начать просить улыбающегося Джареда сделать хоть что-нибудь – избавить от этой ужасной, сводящей с ума тяжести. Сжать сильнее чертовы пальцы, тереть быстрее, чтобы громкий, пошлый звук натягиваемой на головку кожицы заглушил неразборчивое сипение, вырывающееся из горла. Только вот, когда склонившийся еще ниже Джаред легко обхватил головку губами, когда очертил языком первый, обжигающе горячий виток, Дженсен не выдержал – задушено вскрикнул, неосознанно поджимая стреноженные брюками ноги, и задвигался частыми, короткими толчками в щедрый джаредов рот. Окружающее пространство смазалось до поблескивающих золотистыми краями черных точек, а в груди, казалось, застыл огромный огненный шар. Дженсен всхлипнул, мелко дергая бедрами и чувствуя, как неприятно скрипит кожаное сидение кресла под вспотевшей задницей. Он открыл глаза, стоило Джареду выпустить член изо рта и скользнуть ниже, к поджавшейся тяжелой мошонке, к бугорку за ней; легко щелкнуть языком по сжимавшемуся входу и вновь вернуться к члену, вылизывая слева у края головки, да так, что выгнувшийся Дженсен только хватал воздух жадным пересохшим горлом и резко двигал бедрами. Разгоравшийся все ярче, вышибающий дух оргазм обрушился внезапно, оставив Дженсена стонущим, задыхающимся и взмокшим, как мышь. Скользкие от пота пальцы рук, до того стискивающие подлокотники, разжались, и Дженсен непременно грохнулся бы вниз, если бы Джаред не поддержал, не обхватил за талию, вытаскивая, казалось, напрочь лишившегосяся костей Дженсена из кресла.  
\- Пойдем в спальню, - прошептал он, касаясь губ Дженсена своими, давая ощутить собственный горьковато-соленый привкус – вязкий, странный, идеальный. – Мне кажется, нам будет, о чем потолковать.  
И Джаред, смешно наморщив нос, указал вниз, на собственный внушительный стояк. Обессилено повисший на его плече Дженсен только расхохотался и покачал головой:  
\- Ладно, ненасытное ты чудовище, обещаю поболтать с тобой на любые темы, дай мне только вернуться в наш бренный мир.  
Джаред шутливо пихнул Дженсена локтем под ребра и внезапно, безо всякого предупреждения, обхватил покрепче за пояс и легко взвалил его, не успевшего даже пикнуть, на плечо.  
\- Я помогу тебе вернуться.  
\- Придурок! – отозвался Дженсен и вновь рассмеялся.  
Уже гораздо позже, когда Джаред вошел в него, – раскрытого, мокрого от слюны и смазки, задыхающегося от нестерпимого жара и тяжести безжалостно-глубоких толчков – Дженсен подумал о том, что надолго запомнит этот вечер. Один из лучших вечеров в его жизни.

Ему казалось, что он с оглушительным свистом соскальзывает куда-то вниз, в бездонную яму, до краев наполненную клубами пара и еще какой-то тошнотной мерзостью, от которой перехватывало дыхание, а глаза немилосердно слезились. Чувствуя, как постепенно замедляется это ирреальное падение, Дженсен открыл глаза, все еще ощущая отголоски затихающего участившегося сердцебиения и въедливый запах недавнего секса. Джаред спокойно посапывал рядом, и сопение это изредка перемежалось заливистым храпом, отчего Дженсен беззвучно захихикал и легко пихнул вольготно раскинувшегося на постели Джареда в плечо. Джаред только всхрапнул вдвое громче и протяжнее, а затем, так и не проснувшись, перевернулся на другой бок, покрепче прижав к груди подушку. Выглядел он до того мило, что у Дженсена попросту не поднялась рука отвесить своему нагло занявшему большую часть кровати мужу хорошего тычка. Вновь насмешливо хмыкнув и с трудом отвоевав у Джареда крохотный клочок одеяла, Дженсен бросил короткий взгляд на прикроватную тумбочку, где циферблат электронного будильника услужливо сообщил ему, что сейчас половина второго ночи, а значит, по-хорошему, самое время для того, чтобы, отбросив в сторону дурацкие страхи от приснившегося кошмара, вновь попытаться уснуть. Только вот что-то определенно мешало. Что-то было не так. Что-то неуловимое разбудило его, странное предчувствие, скользнувшее по лицу прозрачным крылом бабочки.  
Нахмурившись, Дженсен поднялся с постели, в темноте нашаривая тапки и валяющийся в изножье кровати халат, и застыл, внезапно пораженный простым осознанием того, что из-под двери виднеется яркая полоска света, проникающего в спальню из гостиной.  
Сердце пропустило удар, когда протяжно выдохнувший сквозь стиснутые зубы Дженсен сообразил, что, уходя, они с Джаредом погасили торшер в гостиной. В голове мелькнула мысль о Фредди, которую Дженсен тут же отбросил в сторону, как заведомо нелепую. Да и немудрено – каким бы исчадием ада тот не был, он ни за что не смог бы вот так запросто взять и зажечь свет.  
«Ага, а потом он устроился в кресле, почитывая вчерашнюю газету и попивая из бокала «Кубу Либре». Можно ли быть большим идиотом, Эклз?», - язвительно сгустил красок неизвестно откуда вылезший внутренний голос.  
Осторожно ступая и стараясь не споткнуться в темноте, Дженсен подошел к двери и медленно приоткрыл одну створку, тут же протяжно выдыхая, - коридор, ведущий в гостиную, пустовал. Лишь мягкий отсвет торшера чертил на светлом полу яркие круги, отчего-то напоминавшие высыпавшиеся из перезрелого плода зерна. Дженсен поправил полы халата, затянул пояс потуже и, глубоко вздохнув, словно пловец перед решающим прыжком, вышел в коридор, старательно сдерживая паническое желание разбудить Джареда и высказать ему собственные странные догадки. Только вот Джаред вряд ли бы оценил размах случившегося, скорее всего, просто-напросто посмеялся бы над перепуганным Дженсеном и, похлопав его по плечу, сообщил бы, что позабыл выключить торшер. А самому Дженсену не мешает как следует выспаться и прекратить истерить по поводу и без.  
«В конце-то концов, кто из нас больший параноик?», - мысленно подначил себя Дженсен и, встряхнувшись, решительно преодолел короткое пространство коридора.  
\- Ну, вот, - громко, стараясь подбодрить самого себя, начал он, оглядывая пустующую гостиную, в которой со вчерашнего вечера ничего не изменилось, - что и следовало доказа…  
Что-то узкое и ужасно холодное уперлось ему в спину, аккурат между лопаток, вынудив сердце гулко ухнуть в пятки, а внезапно взбунтовавшийся желудок подскочить к судорожно сжавшемуся горлу.  
\- Руки, - негромко сказал кто-то за его спиной, и Дженсен ужасно медленно, словно в чертовом затяжном кошмаре, поднял руки вверх, демонстрируя собственную безоружность и абсолютную беспомощность перед лицом неотвратимо надвигающихся неприятностей. А учитывая дуло пушки за спиной, неприятности эти грозили разрешиться весьма предсказуемо.  
\- Что? – прохрипел Дженсен, часто моргая, чтобы окончательно не потерять связь с реальностью. – Вы…  
Невидимый собеседник, судя по всему, не отличался ни хорошими манерами, ни желанием вступать в какие бы то ни было диалоги со своей будущей жертвой – кто бы сомневался? – а потому только сильнее уперся стволом пушки Дженсену в спину и отвесил крепкого тычка в бок, отчего Дженсен едва не рухнул на покрытый ковром пол. - Заткнись. Будешь говорить только тогда, когда я скажу, понял?  
Дженсен сморгнул набежавшие на глаза от боли слезы и быстро закивал, показывая, что будет слушаться. Вор – если, конечно, это был обычный вор – удовлетворенно запыхтел и, продолжая удерживать Дженсена на прицеле, легко схватил его за шиворот, привлекая поближе к себе:  
\- Отлично, - буркнул он и, крепко удерживая часто сглатывающего Дженсена, добавил: - Показывай, где сейф с документами. Без фокусов. Пискнешь – считай, что покойник, парень. Я ясно выражаюсь?  
«Вполне», - мысленно ответил Дженсен, на деле же не выдавая ничего, кроме задушенного сипения.  
Значит, проклятому ублюдку, среди ночи проникшему в их дом, требовался лишь сейф с документами. Весьма странно, учитывая тот факт, что Дженсен вовсе не ожидал подобного. Все его представления о ворах и грабителях сводились к тому, что преступники, обычно не церемонившиеся со своими жертвами, требовали только одного – денег. Чокнутый псих, сейчас нетерпеливо подталкивающий его в спину дулом пистолета, ни о каких деньгах не обмолвился и словом. Похоже, они его действительно ни капельки не интересовали. Да, черт! Если он и вправду собирался разжиться кучей кредиток и парой-тройкой ценных вещей, он бы давным-давно укокошил Дженсена, прежде чем тот успел бы сказать слово «полиция» или еще что-нибудь, столь же несуразное. Сейф, который находился в его рабочем кабинете и в котором аккуратно хранились наиболее важные документы, запирался кодовым замком. И естественно, то, что Дженсен знал код, было какой-никакой, но гарантией того, что преступник не спустит курок аккурат в узком коридорчике между кабинетом и мастерской Джареда.  
С трудом выдохнув и изо всех сил стараясь не запнуться о порог, – ноги напрочь отказывались нести своего обладателя – Дженсен преодолел широкое полутемное пространство кабинета и остановился около сейфа, мучительно раздумывая над тем, убьют ли его сразу же после того, как он откроет сейф, или немного повременят с расправой. Повременят ровно настолько, чтобы он успел вырубить свихнувшегося ублюдка, пыхтящего ему в спину, и позвонить в полицию.  
\- Чего замер? – преступник бесцеремонно оборвал кружащиеся в непрерывном водовороте мысли и снова грубо толкнул Дженсена в плечо. – Открывай.  
Дженсен кивнул, трясущимися, то и дело соскальзывающими от страха пальцами ввел правильную комбинацию цифр и зажмурился, услышав тихий, пугающий до дрожи щелчок, означавший, что цель преступника, какова бы она ни была, достигнута, а самого его сейчас уберут с пути, словно досадную помеху. Он уже приготовился к боли, к падению в затягивающую черную воронку небытия, когда сграбаставший его за рукав рубашки преступник вновь подтолкнул вперед, к зияющим темнотой недрам сейфа, отрывисто выдав:  
\- Вытаскивай все. Мне нужно убедиться.  
Дженсен послушался. Ощущать под взмокшими от пота ладонями папки было непривычно. Еще бы - никогда до этого его не вынуждали разбирать чертову документацию под дулом пистолета. И если бы не панический, нарастающий с каждой секундой страх, Дженсен обязательно бы посмеялся над очевидной нелепостью ситуации. Преступник внимательно следил за растущей горой документов, которые Дженсен сгружал на рабочий стол, и пока, слава богу, не предпринимал никаких попыток убить его. Впрочем, замысел ублюдка был понятен. Очевидно, ему требовалось что-то конкретное, чтобы – как он там выразился? – убедиться в том, что искомое не находится где-нибудь в другом месте, известном лишь Дженсену. Прекратив, наконец, таранить Дженсену спину пистолетом, он нетерпеливо, явно нервничая из-за вынужденного промедления, принялся ворошить бумаги, а убедившись, что они ему не нужны, просто смахивал их на пол за ненадобностью.  
\- Пошевеливайся, - прошипел он, когда, глубоко вздохнув, Дженсен на мгновение остановился, пытаясь разглядеть лицо этого человека. – Будешь копаться – пришью нахрен!  
Дженсен понятливо кивнул и достал из сейфа последнюю стопку документации, лихорадочно соображая, сможет ли увернуться от грозящей вот-вот настигнуть его пули. Возможно, если он сгруппируется или попробует двинуть преступнику по голове тяжеленным пресс-папье, у него еще останется мизерный шанс выбраться из этой переделки живым и невредимым. Все будет зависеть от его скорости и от возможности правильно рассчитать удар.

«Если я вырублю его, он не сможет добраться до Джареда, - заметалось в голове лихорадочным гулом. – Пожалуйста, господи, пусть он не сможет навредить Джареду».  
Преступник продолжал рыться в кипе бумаг, изредка бросая на Дженсена короткие взгляды исподлобья, и ни на минуту не спускал того с «мушки».  
\- Где папка по делу Моргана? – отрывисто выдал он наконец, явно запутавшись в куче сводок, цифр и отчетов о себестоимости, брутто-ставках и прочей малопонятной ему хренотени. – Найди. Быстро.  
Проклятие! Дженсен даже рот приоткрыл в немом изумлении, внезапно осознав, кому, собственно, обязан подобным сюрпризом. Вот кто, оказывается, его «заказал»! Чертов Морган – грязный, безжалостно-беспринципный ублюдок. А дабы отвести от себя любые подозрения и ликвидировать компрометирующие его улики, он не погнушался нанять киллера. Даром, что еще совсем недавно грозил Дженсену судебным иском и обещал лишить его возможности заниматься любимым делом. Гребаный Морган, имевший весьма сомнительную репутацию и владеющий процветающим теневым бизнесом.  
\- Чего уставился? – неприязненно буркнул нанятый Морганом киллер – Дженсен ни капельки не сомневался в том, что именно этот мудак наблюдал за их домом, в попытке разнюхать побольше о его контактах и провести, так сказать, рекогносцировку будущего поля деятельности. – Тебе помочь сделать это быстрее?  
Дженсен отрицательно мотнул головой, исподтишка разглядывая нанятого Морганом человека, обладающего поистине незапоминающейся и абсолютно заурядной внешностью. Увидев такого в толпе, обязательно пройдешь мимо, поскольку выхватить хоть какие-то значимые черты попросту не удастся.  
Тем временем киллер неприятно оскалился, демонстрируя крупные резцы, и поднял пушку повыше, резко щелкнув затвором.  
\- Как хочешь, малыш, - выдал он, растягивая тонкие губы в отвратительной усмешке. – Я давал тебе шанс, но ты его проебал.  
Дженсен вздрогнул, услышав зловещий, прозвучавший оглушительно в звенящей тишине щелчок, и внезапно замер, сообразив, что возникшее на пороге размытое белое пятно вовсе не пришедшая за ним смерть и не материализовавшийся в плотном сумраке кабинета призрак. Поскольку, вместо того, чтобы начать парить перед ним, маня за собой в спасительное небытие, пятно как-то совсем уж знакомо неловко плюхнулось на задницу, почесало за ухом и вдруг, словно почуяв неладное, замерло, приняв боевую стойку. Пристально разглядывающий Дженсена киллер, казалось, ничего не заметил, продолжая говорить что-то ему, совершенно оглохшему от страха и потрясения. После чего вновь требовательно указал на документы. Дженсен не понимал ни слова. Оглушенный, с бешено колотящимся сердцем, он переводил взгляд с готового вот-вот выстрелить киллера на пятно, которое, естественно, оказалось никем иным, как Фредди. Глупым, замершим в дверном проеме Фредди, которого проклятый ублюдок с пушкой тоже вряд ли пощадит. Скорее всего, просто пристрелит, чтобы не вертелся под ногами. Фредди ведь жуть какой любопытный, а еще дружелюбный, доверчивый и непослушный. Дженсен закусил губу и отвел взгляд, приготовившись к самому худшему.  
Впрочем, спустя секунду ему стало не до рефлексий. Раздавшееся вдруг глухое низкое рычание смешалось с громким, полным боли криком киллера. Дженсен поспешил перевести полный изумления взгляд на преступника, на правой штанине которого повис вцепившийся мертвой хваткой Фредди.  
\- Ах ты! – громко заорал киллер и попытался стряхнуть досадную помеху со своей лодыжки. Размахивая руками, явно не ожидавший подобного подвоха, он резко опустил пушку, судя по всему, намерившись пристрелить злобно треплющего его штанину пса. И вот тут-то, словно вид блеснувшего в полумраке пистолета окончательно вывел его из ступора, Дженсен отмер и, сжавшись, словно готовая распрямиться в любой момент пружина, бросился на преступника, ударом кулака выбивая пистолет у того из пальцев.  
Падение принесло с собой ощущения острой боли в вывернутом под немыслимым углом запястье и разрозненный хоровод светящихся белых точек перед глазами, когда навалившийся на Дженсена тяжко пыхтящий преступник крепко приложил его затылком об пол и вновь попытался дотянуться до отлетевшего в сторону пистолета. Впрочем, оглушительно залаявший Фредди вновь набросился на киллера, на этот раз вцепившись ему в манжет рукава.  
Проморгав яркий калейдоскоп узоров, кружившийся под закрытыми веками, Дженсен согнул ногу и что есть силы зарядил удерживающему его ублюдку коленом в пах. Преступник яростно взвыл, согнувшись пополам и ослабив хватку, чем Дженсен тотчас же воспользовался, мигом подмяв под себя стонущего от боли негодяя.  
\- Сука! – прошипел тот, принявшись вырываться с удвоенной силой. Дженсен только криво улыбнулся, дернувшись, когда кряхтящий от досады киллер попытался боднуть его в челюсть  
\- Лежи смирно, - буркнул он, держа вертящегося ужом преступника. – Или вырублю.  
\- Пошел ты! – очевидно, горе-киллер уже оценил смену ролей в этом странном спектакле на опережение, и теперь ему не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как задушено шипеть и выплевывать оскорбления. Впрочем, самому Дженсену были глубоко безразличны метания преступника, а также отборнейшая брань, которой его осыпал негодяй. Схватка отняла жалкие остатки сил, и теперь Дженсен мучительно раздумывал над тем, как ему успокоить по-прежнему глухо рычащего Фредди, связать нанятого Морганом ублюдка и позвонить в полицию. Словно подслушав его мысли, мироздание, видимо, решило все-таки сжалиться над ним. Из коридора донеслось гулкое шлепанье босых ног, а Дженсен недовольно нахмурился – опять Джаред позабыл надеть домашние тапки. Если бы он был чуть менее взвинчен выматывающей схваткой и целым ворохом самых разнообразных впечатлений, он непременно посмеялся над собственной, абсолютно неуместной в данной ситуации заботливостью. А еще обозвал бы себя «кудахтающей наседкой». Только вот желания заниматься самокопанием не было, к тому же сказывалась жуткая усталость, обрушившаяся на плечи многотонным весом. Потому, когда запыхавшийся, побледневший до синевы Джаред влетел в гостиную, остановившись как вкопанный на полпути и открыв рот, отчего тут же сделался похожим на большую глупую рыбину, Дженсен только протяжно вздохнул и буркнул под нос:  
\- Я уж думал, что ты так и проспишь все самое интересное, - сварливо заметил он, вновь перехвтывая запястья дернувшегося преступника. – У нас тут, между прочим, состоялась очень даже занимательная беседа.  
Джаред вытаращил глаза и все-таки захлопнул рот.  
\- Будь добр, - Дженсен поморщился, - покарауль мудака, пока я позвоню в полицию.  
Все еще пребывающий в растерянности Джаред кивнул и, перехватив забившегося, точно рыба об лед, преступника, легко поднял того за шиворот. Еще встряхнул как следует пару раз. Правда, в какие бы то ни было перебранки с отчаянно матерящимся ублюдком вступать не спешил. Лишь довольно флегматично поинтересовался у выплевывающего оскорбления киллера, не желает ли он заткнуться самостоятельно, без дополнительной стимуляции в виде сломанных ребер. Будь Дженсен менее зол, обязательно бы подивился и восхитился подобным самообладанием. Набрав номер участка и проклиная на чем свет стоит гребаного Моргана, решившего устроить ему вендетту, Дженсен терпеливо ждал, когда гулкие, отрывистые гудки сменятся наконец вежливым голосом дежурного. Фредди, прихрамывая, топтался у его ног, и Дженсен мысленно поклялся, что, если по милости чертового нанятого Морганом мудака с щенком что-нибудь случится, он обязательно опробует на владельце "Морган Корпорэйшн" парочку ударов и плевать на последствия.

Вся последующая неделя смешалась для Дженсена в один большой комок из лиц – Джареда, Данниль, Криса, Чада и ветеринара мистера Рэмси, при обследовании заявившего, что без наложения гипсовой повязки Фредди никак не обойтись – однообразных вопросов полицейских и пожаловавших вслед за ними представительных парней из ФБР, которые тоже весьма заинтересовались этим делом. А также в бесконечную череду чашек кофе и осторожных просьб Джареда съесть что-нибудь посущественнее воздуха. Впрочем, к последнему совету Дженсен все-таки прислушался. А потому очередной визит Данниль, притащившей в качестве моральной поддержки гигантское блюдо лаймового пирога, не прошел даром, и не только для них с Джаредом, хотя они и умяли выпечку в два счета. Заявившийся вслед за Данниль Чад тоже поучаствовал в процессе. Правда, под восхищенно-неусыпным взглядом Данниль, как-то разом растерявшей свою извечную бесцеремонность и замявшейся, словно дурнушка-малолетка, которую впервые пригласил на свидание первый красавчик школы, Чад стушевался и, видимо от смущения, принялся плести такую несуразицу, что даже Джаред, у которого на бредни Мюррея давно выработался весьма стойкий иммунитет, не выдержал.  
\- Гляди, - пихнул он Дженсена в бок и насмешливо фыркнул. – Кажется, я вижу признаки того самого замыкания.  
Дженсен только отмахнулся и постарался не слишком пялиться на диковинное зрелище – покрасневшую Данниль.  
\- Брось, у нее для «подобного» слишком хороший вкус.  
\- Тем не менее симптомы налицо, - хмыкнул Джаред и постарался как можно непринужденнее дать понять этим воркующим двоим, что пора бы им убраться наконец восвояси. Только вот на все аккуратные и вежливые намеки Джареда парочка никак не отреагировала, продолжая обсуждать различные направления современной живописи, место «Бостон РедСокс» в турнирной таблице и столь отличные друг от друга вкусы чипсов «Раффлз».

Не отличавшийся особым терпением Дженсен гораздо более ясно обрисовал Мюррею и Данниль сложившуюся ситуацию и преспокойно выставил не успевших даже пикнуть обоих за дверь.  
Крис, пообещавший задействовать для выяснения обстоятельств случившегося собственные источники информации, не спешил радовать Дженсена хорошими новостями. Всплывшая подпольная деятельность Моргана и связанный с неприятным открытием скандал вынудил последнего свернуть удочки и исчезнуть со сцены в кратчайшие сроки. Впрочем, самому Дженсену уже было на это наплевать. Терзавшие поначалу опасения потихоньку уходили куда-то на второй план, чему немало посодействовал Джаред. Джаред, который зорко следил за тем, чтобы Дженсен не засиживался допоздна за лэптопом, с головой погрузившись в дела. Джаред, который возился с Фредди и взял на себя обязательство дважды в неделю наведываться к мистеру Рэмси на очередной осмотр. Джаред, который укутывал ноги Дженсена пледом, смеялся, подбадривал немного глуповатыми подковырками и частенько подолгу задерживал ладонь Дженсена в своей, показывая, что все будет хорошо. И смертельно уставший после тяжелого рабочего дня Дженсен ему верил.  
Эпилог.

Осень потихоньку вступала в свои права, позолотив листву в уютном парке неподалеку от дома и принеся с собой пробирающую до костей вечернюю прохладцу. Птичье щебетание в ветвях высоких лиственниц и кленов сделалось мягче, вкрадчивее, а припорошенные вездесущей пылью резные скамейки по бокам петляющей аллейки теперь пустовали.  
Дженсен поежился от свежего ветерка, принесшего с побережья Мичиганского озера сладковато-прогорклый запах воды и водорослей, и плотнее запахнул полы куртки, рассеянно отметив, что опять позабыл надеть теплый шарф. Джаред топтался неподалеку, ногой поддевая осыпавшиеся рыжие листья, и вот уже больше получаса без умолку трещал по телефону, подбадривая невидимого собеседника набором стандартно-банальных фраз:  
\- Ну, прекрати ты уже, наконец, трястись, - увещевал он, изредка оборачиваясь к Дженсену и посылая ему извиняющиеся улыбки. – Она ведь ясно дала понять, что ты ей нравишься.  
Дженсен насмешливо хмыкнул, прекрасно понимая джаредовы затруднения, - он и сам не далее как пару минут назад болтал по телефону с откровенно нервничающей перед предстоящим свиданием Данниль и, в сотый раз выслушав вопрос о том, что же надеть для того, чтобы выглядеть сногсшибательно, посоветовал ей поменьше открывать рот и побольше улыбаться, за что удостоился лишь тяжелого вздоха и обещания открутить ему яйца.  
\- Не кипятись, - смеясь, добавил он, когда взбеленившаяся было Данниль пообещала рассказать Джареду о давнем конфузе, приключившимся с самим Дженсеном на университетской хэллоуинской вечеринке. – Это ведь просто Мюррей. Он полный придурок, так что не вижу повода для паники. К тому же, не будь столь самоуверенна – у тебя отвратительный характер, и единственное, что привлекает его в тебе – это кулинарные таланты. Видела бы ты, с каким экстатическим удовольствием Мюррей поглощал твой яблочный пирог. Так что делай выводы, бескорыстной любви не бывает.  
\- Пошел ты! – буркнула в ответ Данниль и повесила трубку.  
Дженсен только рассмеялся и потрепал подбежавшего Фредди, державшего в зубах яркий пластмассовый диск, по мягкой холке.  
\- Молодец, парень.  
Фредди радостно тявкнул и вдвое усерднее завертел хвостом, умильно глядя на похвалившего его хозяина полными обожания глазами. Дженсен присел перед псом на корточки и придирчиво осмотрел поврежденную в той давней схватке с грабителем лапу.  
\- Не болит?  
Фредди лизнул ладонь Дженсена и с громким лаем помчался по аллее за гоняемым ветром ярким ворохом опавших листьев. Судя по всему, лапа его ни капельки не беспокоила. Удовлетворенно хмыкнув, Дженсен поднялся на ноги и снова бросил диск Фредди, тут же позабывшему о листьях и встретившему очередной бросок хозяина слаженным красивым прыжком.  
\- Собираешься сделать из него чемпиона дог-фризби? – спросил подошедший поближе Джаред и мягко приобнял Дженсена за плечи.  
От тяжелой джаредовой руки по телу разлилось уютное тепло, навевающее приятные мысли о горящих березовых поленьях в камине, о сваренном Джаредом глинтвейне и о клетчатом шерстяном пледе, верно дожидающемся Дженсена в любимом кресле.  
\- Возможно, - Дженсен фыркнул и спрятал озябшие ладони в карман джаредовой куртки. – Хотя, глядя на него, я бы подумал скорее о музыкальном фристайле.  
Джаред расхохотался и покрепче прижал Дженсена к себе:  
\- Даже думать не хочу о том, как это будет смотреться со стороны.  
Дженсен только покачал головой.  
\- Как там Мюррей?  
\- В панике, - честно отозвался Джаред и отпил кофе из пластикового стаканчика. – Данниль?  
\- Аналогично. Так что, думаю, все у них будет о’кей. Посмущаются немного, а потом Данниль перейдет к решительным действиям. Мюррею не отвертеться. Она быстро возьмет его в оборот. К тому же при одном взгляде на ее выпечку он становится покорным, как ягненок.  
\- Ты преувеличиваешь.  
\- Ничуть.  
Джаред только фыркнул и, враз посерьезнев, поинтересовался:  
\- Крис звонил?  
Дженсен бросил на него короткий взгляд и кивнул.  
\- Звонил. Обещал держать меня в курсе разбирательства. Правда, толку от этого ноль. Морган ведь сбежал, да еще и обналичил все свои сбережения, а это немалая сумма. ФБР ничего не говорит о его местонахождении.  
\- Ничего, - Джаред ободряюще сжал локоть Дженсена. – Главное, что этот ублюдок в федеральном розыске, а около нашего дома круглосуточно дежурит полицейская машина. Да и ты ведь не единственный пострадавший, Морган многим перешел дорогу. Слыхал в утреннем выпуске новостей, что им заинтересовались даже какие-то кубинские наркодиллеры. Может, враки, конечно, но факт один – ублюдка ищут. В ближайшие пару лет он будет слишком занят для того, чтобы думать о мести.  
\- Угу, - Дженсен задумчиво оглядел полутемную аллею, ровные ряды деревьев с запутавшимися в высоких кронах закатными бликами, мчащегося к нему Фредди и Джареда, сжимающего в пальцах стаканчик кофе. – Чем займемся сегодня?  
Джаред тут же расплылся в широкой улыбке:  
\- Если ты вновь не зароешься в свои цифры, я хотел бы устроить что-то вроде семейного ужина на троих. Точнее, на четверых – я купил коллекционный диск с ранними записями Бинга Кросби.  
\- Хорошо, - Дженсен выпростал руку из кармана куртки Джареда и крепко, благодарно пожал его пальцы. – Но при одном условии – ты готовишь.  
\- Естественно, - рассмеялся Джаред и, склонившись, небрежно чмокнул Дженсена в макушку, мимоходом взъерошив ему волосы. – И этот человек еще что-то говорил о любви Мюррея к пирогам. Сознайся, ты живешь со мной только потому, что я классно готовлю.  
Дженсен пожал плечами и почесал усевшегося у их ног Фредди за ухом:  
\- Нуу, - протянул он, изображая задумчивость, - это немаловажно.  
Джаред возмущенно пихнул его в бок.  
\- А еще ты классно трахаешься, постоянно напоминаешь мне, чтобы я не забыл одеться потеплее, ходишь со мной на все матчи «Уайт Сокс» и даришь мне необычные подарки.  
\- Эгоист, - фыркнул Джаред. – Кстати, я рад, что тебе понравилась картина.  
\- Признаться, поначалу я не совсем понял, что на ней изображено.  
Джаред только покачал головой и выбросил опустевший стаканчик из-под кофе в урну:  
\- Пойдем домой.  
Вертящийся под ногами Фредди встретил предложение Джареда восторженным лаем.


End file.
